A broken heart
by RileyRiot
Summary: Everyone has their heart broken at some point in their lives. But there is always a way to fix what's been broken, or is there? Gauken!Hetalia of sorts. First 17 chapters Spamano X3 Currently on haitus
1. Chapter 1

Okay so just to say I only wrote some parts of this fanfic. My friend Meghan did most of it. She's a amazing writer! omfg XD so yeah hope ya like ^-^ might continue it if people like it X3 so yeah...

* * *

Thunder boomed outside of Lovino's window, and lightning flashed, brightening the room for mere seconds before the darkness engulfed Lovino again. Lovino sat on his bed with his knees to his chest, tears of sorrow and rage ran down his cheeks as he looked at his computer screen. A photo of a brunnette boy with tanned skin and shining green eyes stood with his arms wrapped around Lovino. They were in an ice-cream parlor at the time, Antonio was laughing as Lovino had ice-cream on his nose and was trying to get it off with his tounge with a frustrated expression on his face,he was failing quite badly . The picture was took by Antonios friend Gilbert and though Lovino would never admit it out loud he felt so happy and content that day.

Lovino's hair fell infront of his face as he averted his brown orbs from the screen in disgust.

"Damn idiot...why do you toy with my emotions...?" he whispered, barley audiable. It had just been the other day when that picture was taken,... and from there, their relationship went down hill...fast.

Lovino had been told to meet Antonio in the park at five o'clock, where they had first met. But to his dimay, as he rounded the corner to the clearing, where the wise old oak stood, he found his supposed 'boyfriend' kissing a blonde-ish brown-ish haired girl with cat like facial features she was batting her eyelashes and smirking at Lovino. The italian boy froze, it was as if the world around him slowed, as his heart beat could be heard in his ears. His heart shattered there and then, as tears pricked the corners of her eyes, He tried not to cry but he thought he had found someone that liked him for who he was for once, guess Antonio got fed up of him too...

Tears flooded his flushed cheeks as he turned on his heel and ran. he ran all the way home, tears still pouring, and it was as if it was a romance movie, because it started to rain...hard.. The rain came down harder the faster he ran, Lovino was now soaked to the bone he still ran he couldn't stop..not that Antonio would have followed him anyway. The italian doubted that the spaniard even noticed he was probably too busy with the girl to notice. His dark brown hair clung to his face as he ran into the house and up into his room, tripping serveral times in the process.

But now he sat on his bed wrapped in the memory of how easily he fell. He should have never let it happen in the first place. Antonio had replaced him with some pretty blonde chick. His hair still clung to his face and neckas it dripped drops of water onto his back. His normal glistening brown eyes were red and puffy from crying and he was shivering from being cold and wet,...but, he couldn't care less.

The thunder resounded again making his cat, Ruby, run into his room meowing weakly, like the kitten he used to be. Ruby jumped onto the italian's bed still meowing and started to purr desparate to get Lovino's attention. Lovino peered through his hair to see the cat contently rolling around on it's back, showing him it's pure white belly. His face softened at the sight of the happy animal. His shakey cold hand reached out to the animal. The cat immediatly pushed her head through Lovinos stiff fingers, making a content purring noise as she kept walking in circles for Lovino to keep on stroking her. Lovino sighed, how come he couldn't be a family cat? Then he wouldn't have his heart stolen and then mercilessly thrown back at his feet! At least,... if he was a cat, he would be happy.

The taps in his eyes threatened to gush again as that one word came to mind. Happy, why couldn't she feel it for once? He always seemed miserable, unnaproachable to the people around him. Antonio was the only one to look past that and even he had enough...To him the word seemed alien at this moment in time. So many people were happy, so why couldn't he be?! Another boom of thunder sent the cat under his bed, and the warmth of the cat's fur in his hand was gone.

It disappeared... just like he did to him. As soon as that pretty girl fell into Antonio's gaze... Lovino had disappeared to him, as if he was as wothless as rubbish. His face once again hardened with hate and disgust, and his eyes became dull, showing no emotion. he flipped his brown, damp hair out of his face. Finally, after a few minutes of staring blankly around his room, like it was the most interesting thing in the world. his gaze fell upon the laptop screen again. A slide show of pictures, with Lovino and...him... in them, flicked across the screen. His brows furrowed in anger.

"God damn jerk!' Lovino muttered at the screen.

The only boy that could have made Lovino smile,... the boy he had finally trusted,the only personn that Lovino hadn't pushed away and he had run off with a random girl, like it was nothing at all. Oh how he loathed him right now! Was Lovino just a random person to hang around with while he got the girl? ...Lovino's eyes darkened at the thought of revenge, and his lips twisted into an evil smirk.

"He will not just get away with this" the italian took a long, deep breath, "That is it." he said and hit the delete the pictures disappered from the screen. Antonio was going to pay...


	2. Chapter 2

_. _

It was now morning and Lovino had basically gone to sleep his mind filled with vengence. He awoke to his alarm and the sound of his brother clumsly running around the house shouting,

" Ruby! veh~ Ruby! Come-a back! Take your medicine! Veh~!"

Lovino just rolled over with a grunt and threw his a alarm clock on the floorwith an annoyed sigh. His stupid brother had probably told the cat it was going to have to take a worming pill again, so the cat must now be hiding some where in the house.

"That'll keep him entertained and out of my face..." Lovino muttered, before doing his morning routine and got dressed in some casual clothes, consisting of a black T-shirt, neck scarf, ripped jeans and converse, before going down stairs to see what his brother had destroyed.

As soon as Lovino stepped down stairs he immiadlatley regreted it...

The vase on the coffee table was onn the floor, shattered into millions of tiny pieces the shrads of china covered the floor. Pieces of clothing and quite possibly the living room curtains lay thrown around the floor. Lovino's wake up scene only became worse as he walked into the kitchen...

Feliciano had practically destroyed their kitchen! Pots and pans littered the floor and chairs were dotted around in random places, while in some unknown fashion, Feliciano had managed to get pasta and sauce all over the walls, and amazingly, the ceiling! Lovino just gawked around the house, his anger building by the second.

"FELICIANO! HOW THE-A HELL DID YOU-A MANAGE TO-A GET PASTA ON THE CEILING! NEVER MIND HOW YOU ALSO MANAGED TO SHRED THE CURTAINS ASWELL!" His verbal tic was coming back in his annoyace and anger. He shouldn't be too mad but knowing Feliciano it was going to be Lovino who had to clean this mess had, had enough and stomped into the garden where Feliciano was now stood under a tree hopping up occasionaly shouting to the cat to come down, who had began to, hissing and spitting at him as she perched up on a branch with perfect balance. To be honest not much scared Lovino... okay so alot scared Lovino... but his brothers cat scarred the hell out of himwhen she was in this was hard to believe just yesterday she was being so sweet to him.

"Veh~ Ruby! Oh Ruby please come down! I'll-a make you some pasta!" Feliciano shouted to the hell cat. That was what Lovino called it for now anyway.

"FELICIANO!"

Feliciano now spun around with his eyes closed and waved to his clearly enraged brother.

"Veh~ Ciao fratello! When did you get home?" Feliciano now gave him a confused look with his head turned on an angle.

"Really?! Idiota fratello! I got home last-a night!" Lovino has getting madder by the second, though he was trying to control it he really was.

"Veh~ I never remember seeing-a you come in?" Feliciano was a true air head.

"Never-a mind! WHY IS OUR-A HOUSE TRASHED AND WHY-A ARE YOU CHASING AROUND A CAT FROM HELL?!" Lovino couldn't take anymore of this.

"Argh-a!" Feliciano gave a wimpy squeal and began to cry." I'm so sorry fratello! It was Ruby's fault she wouldn't take her medicene like a good cat, so I had to chase her! Please fratello I don't want a tomato thrown in my face!"

At this Lovino zoned out of Feliciano's wimpering and reasons to live and his mind began to drift on what happened yesterday. How could Antonio do that? The only one who could make him happy and smile...sometimes... If only he knew how much pain he caused Lovino. Even thinking about his face made Lovino grimace and shudder lightly but he wouldn't show it to anyone. He did well hiding the hurt when their nonno died and he was going to do the same now. No way was he going to get all emotional and crap. He knew who the girl was too, the shoulder length blond hair and cat like features was a give away, it was Femke! He hated her! Ever since she had refused to give him a kiss when they were both little and just laughed at him or that time she had slapped him when she found out Lovino and Antonio were dating...but Lovino guessed she would be happy from now on...Oh how he loathed her aswell as Antonio!..._did he hate Antonio though?..._Yes! Yes he did! He hated them so much he could have screamed and stamped his foot in a childish he wasn't five and no, he was not going to act like one And that would give it away about what happened between them to his brother, and Lovino couldn't be dealing with him aswell, so he had to keep it a secret... for now anyway. This was when he decided to zone back into reality...

"- so you-a see fratello, that is ten reason's why you should not throw a tomato at-a my face..." Feliciano was still wimpering and crying so Lovino just rolled his eyes and stopped him from saying any more.

"Fratello just-a shut the hell up! Give the hell cat it's pill and come inside and help me clean!" Feliciano did a quick salut finally grabbed his cat and ran away shouting about getting Ludwig to come and help him clean. Lovino couldn't stand the German and his potato smelling aura! Great more people he hated!

Lovino had spent a while inside cleaning what he could before Ludwig arrived to help.

"Fratello the potato bastard is here!" Lovino shouted, Ludwig just rolled his eyes and walked in the door before being bear hugged and dragged to the kitchen to help clean. Lovino fumed, rolled his eyes and shouted about going to the park to clear his mind.

Le time skip~~~~~~~~

As he arrived at the park he realised he didn't want to be here... It was the park from yesterday, which only brought tears to his eyes at the thought of yesterday's events. He sighed and went over to the bench to sit and clar his mind.

Lovino wanted a sweet, sweet, sweet revenge on Antonio. That was a fact, but who would help him? Nearly everyone liked that stupid,cheating tomato loving bastard so that was going to be difficult.

Lovino already knew his revenge plan... but who, was going to help him...

* * *

Credit goes to my friend megs! Though I did edit it somewhat :D...on a sidenote me n my two friends rescued a hedgehog today :3


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino already knew his revenge plan... but who, was going to help him...

Lovino racked his brains for names... Who did he know that could help him have his sweet, sweet revenge? How many friends did he have? ... That's when he realised... He had barely talked to any of his old friends...and the only person he spoke to every day... was his ex-boyfriend Antonio... And he wasn't going to extract revenge on himself now was he?! So basically he was on his own in this... or ...was he...

That is when an imaginary light bulb light up above Lovino's was struck with a epithani _(lol idk how to spell it X3) _of some sort There were exactly three people that could help him...well two that would be willing...one out of politeness but still! Lovino took his mobile out off his pocket and dialed/ punched the numbers into the phone and patiently, or what he called patiently, which envolved cussing and cursing under his breath while he waited, waited. The first to pick up was a shy Canadian who went by the name Matthew, he was extremely quiet, lots of emphasise on the EXTREMELY, he was rarely talked to or noticed by people, but was a nice person, Lovino had known him since 2nd grade and they used to be pretty good friends. Matthew was one of the few people that could calm the Italian down

~Le phone conversation 1~

"U-um hello?"

"Ciao."

"Oh hey, Romano... What's wrong eh?" Lovino heard Matthew's verbal tic kick in. It only happened when he was nervous so naturally it made Lovino nervous. He hadn't spoken to Matthew in a while but still...

"Well.. I was wondering if I could talk to you later on at the-a cafe in town?...Please?" Lovino knew from years of hanging out with the Canadian that being polite seemed to soften him...so did noticing him but Lovino was already doing that

"U-um ... okay, what time?" Lovino punched the air in victory. _Hell yeah _he mouthed before coughing slightly

"Meet me-a at one o'clock sharp. Ciao Matt" And with that he hung up

As soon as Lovino ended the call he proceeded to punch in the next number into the phone. It was a British man named Arthur, he had a fiery temper that almost matched Lovino's but not quite, his cooking really sucked (although he denied it), but he was a properly spoke gentleman, or so he said.

~Le phone conversation 2~

"Hello who, may I ask, is speaking?"

"Ciao. It's Romano." Lovino breathed in deeply. He couldn't deny he was nervous. He knew that the British teen would agree anyway...he appeared to be spiteful towards Antonio anyway but Lovino always felt somewhat scared of the guy...maybe it was the eybrows...

"Oh hello old friend, what's the matter?"

"Well I was wondering if you could meet me and Matthew at the e-cafe in the town?" The italian sighed in relief. He hadn't been yelled at yet...or been hung up on which was a fairly good sign.

"Okay. What time should I be there for?" _Yes! _To Lovino's amazement Arthur agreed!...though Lovi should have expected it.

"Be there for one o'clock sharp. Ciao"

Lovino ended the call a second time before hesatating to dail the next number. But he remembered that the person was meant to be his best friend so he punched in the last number and waited. The last phone call was to a Japanese man named Kiku, he liked to read the mood and refrain from speaking, he was very calm and hated lots of noise. This made the two contrast alot. But Lovino had been one of the first people that Kiku had actually reffered to as '-kun' rather than the polite '-san' he used with most people. He was also able to calm Lovino down. And his cooking was amazing!

~Le phone conversation 3~

"Konichiwa?"

"Ciao"

" Konichiwa Lovino-kun. It has been a while. What can I help you with?"

" Well I was wondering if you could meet me at the e-cafe in town?"

" Eto... sure at what time may I ask?"

"Be there for one o'clock sharp. Ciao."

'Hai Lovino-kun. Sayonara'

Lovino hung up a final time before putting his phone back in his pocket and let out a relieved sigh before looking at the time. 12:32. He guessed he should start walking to the cafe and proceeded to walk with heavey foot steps.

~The cafe~

Lovino had just got to the cafe when he heard the cursing of familiar british man.

" If he bloody invited us here then he should at least be on time!" The british man let out a huff before Kiku spoke up.

"Calm down Arther-kun he should be here did say he would." Kiku began to calm Arthur down while Matthew sat in the chair next to him holding Kumajirou in his arms with his face hidden in the soft fur trying not to get involved. Lovino frustratedly strode over before seating himself and yelling.

"SHUT UP!" This gained many looks from people in the cafe but he payed them no heed. He took a moment to study each of the charaters. Kiku had chopped raven/black hair, and deep, dark chocolate brown eyes, though his hair seemed to have grown longer since he last saw him and was no longer in the bowl cut it used to be. Arthur had huge caterpillar eyebrows with jade green eyes and messy dirty blonde hair and though Lovino would never say it out loud. The eyebrows suited the teen...But he would tell no-one!. Mathew had glasses, violet/ blue eyes,and blonde hair, much like his brother Alfred, but slightly longer and wavier as well as that peculiar curl on his head...though Lovino couldn't say anything. he had a similar curl. Maybe both served the same purpose...

Lovino shook his head to clear his mind and proceeded to talk.

" The reason have called you hear is to talk to you about revenge... and Antonio..."

They all gave him puzzled looks.

"Well okay... that's a little odd... what did he do?" Arthur questioned with a quizical look on his face though there was a dangerous gleam in his eye. He was all for revenge.

"That is not important... all I need to know is if you will help me?" Lovino gave them a serious look. The trio looked at eack other before nodding especialy Arthur, he loved to kick Antonio's butt.

" Good ... so heres the plan." ... And so Lovino's plan had now begun.

* * *

TBC

Hope you liked . and thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed/followed/faved. It means alot to me! Really I feel so happy to see it I go all fangirly and shiz its wierd. ^-^ But thanks guys you're awesome! :D

~Riley~


	4. Chapter 4

"Good ... so here's the plan."... And so Lovino's plan had begun.

~The Next Day~

Once again Lovino awoke to his brother chasing 'The cat from hell' around the house. His alarm was currently flashing 9:30 and making an thoroughly annoying beeping noise, which one day was going to give him a headache before he even spoke to his annoying brother. Lovino, once again, slammed his hand down in a frustrated manner onto the clock... Only to find that it would NOT stop. ... This resulted in the clock being thrown across the room and being shattered into pieces of plastic, glass, and metal.

Lovino rubbed his head and mummbled to himself while stretching.

"Stupid clock... I don't need you and my idiot fratello giving me-a headache..." After muttering and mumbling his curses in both italian and threw his legs over the edge of the bed and stood on tired legs , before leaving his room and proceeding with his morning routine. He was dreesed in a red T-shirt, black ripped jeans,red converse converse and a small chain around his neck, which was one of the few things his grandfather gave him and he treasured it dearly.

He stomped down the stairs with his eyes tightly closed, as he was scared of what he would see much to his horror like the other previous morning. Lovino finally plucked up the courage, and his eye lids fluttered gently open. What he saw was living hell! Not only were things like the other morning ... they were a whole lot worse! Pots and pans from the kitchen lay in all the rooms. Washing and bed sheets were screwed up across the floor and the FRESH curtains they had put up were DESTROYED! The sofa stuffing lay in piles on the floor and chairs were, literally, broken and thrown in corners! The white carpets and ceilings dripped with ... something red... pasta sauce! Not only all that but when Lovino stepped out into the garden, it only got worse! The flower bushes all lay on the path and dirt was thrown all over the cobbles, and to top it all off tree branches lay on the ground, probably from when Feliciano had climbed up the trees, but weighed too much , so they fell off ... along with Feliciano... Speaking off his brother... HE WAS LAYED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GARDEN , WITH THE CAT... SLEEPING!

This sent Lovino fumming through the roof! His peculiar curl twitched, along with his eye , and his face turned a red that rivaled the colour tomatoes! This is when Lovino couldn't take it any more and began to shout and take his anger out on the nearest thing. The nearest thing being his brother.

"DAMN YOU, YOU BASTARD!FELICIANO! MOVE YOUR BUTT AND CLEAN! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOTA!" This was the point where Feliciano shot up and was now running laps around the garden flailing his arms around and screaming. Lovino just sighed and walked back inside and started to clean up and if possible, make himself breakfast.

~Later on~

After exactly four and a half hours of cleaning Lovino, Feliciano and Ludwig ( He had to come and help since Feliciano insisted), finally finished and Lovino slumped on the remains of the sofa seriously fed up with his day and Feli were going to have to go shopping for new furniture was in deep thought as to what the decor of the house would be now. That was until he was snapped out of it when Ludwig walked in the room, sighed and sat down next to him.

"Get away from me potato bastard! Feli might like you but you know I don't!" Lovino screamed as Ludwig just rolled his eyes.

"Have you broken up vith Antonio?" Lovino's heart stopped as he turned towards Ludwig with wide eyes, Ludwig looked completely serious, but unfazed.

"W-what m-makes you-a think t-that...?" Lovino mentally slapped himself at his stuttering and Ludwig just sighed before getting up and walking towards the door, but said one more thing to him.

" Vhy don't you tell someone, like Feliciano, or get him to talk to you?" That was all he said before he walked out and left. Lovino just rolled his eyes at the german's coment and began to get his plan into action. Later on he told his brother about going out to Antonio's , which was a lie..sort of... but he couldn't tell Feliciano, before leaving and walking to the Spaniard's house...

~At Antonio's House~

Lovino swallowed nervously and bit his bottom lip as he walked near the large mansion like house but ducked down when he saw his... how would you put it,... partners in crime, yeah he liked that,it had a nice sound and he stalked closer before speaking in a hushed whispear.

"Ciao, are we all-a ready?" Lovino asked the trio, who were in on the plan. Arthur was the one to respond immidiatly with a confident grin.

"We are. And you're late. Do try to be on time!" Lovino just rolled his eyes, much like the others before seeing what they had with them.

Weed killer, Bug spray and buckets. Perfect, oh and a note reading:

Dear Spaniard,

I hope you don't mind but we needed your tomatoes off of the face of the earth and have destroyed them with the up most care and we have left you this note as a warning of what is to come.

Prepare for hell!

Your's Gratefully,

Revenge

Perfect. That what this plan was. Just perfect.

After watching the (cheating) Spaniard leave the house, which brought a sick feeling to Lovino's stomach but he chose to ignore it. the three stalked around the back, with Kiku leading, thanks to his skills as a ninja...well top of his kendo class and his martial arts class anyway. But he could have been a ninja. and began there neutralization of Antonio's most beloved large tomatoe field. A little weed killer there, a little bug spray here and most of the tomatoes picked and taken with them, Those that hadn't been picked had been thrown onto Antonio's window or his pretty perfect garden. Matthew and Kiku didn't do much due to their personalities. And the fact that they didn't mind Antonio,while Lovino and Arthur enjoyed making havock and creating small tomatoe throwing competitions. Lovino felt slightly guilty but brushed it off. The bastard deserved it! Right? Yeah. I mean even Mathew agreed the Spaniard deserved Lovino knew it wasn't going to stop there. What he just did was such a rush and it was so much fun...and this was only the first part of his revenge.

more was to come... Antonio prepare to meet your hell.

* * *

Tbc

So hope you liked that chapter. Oh and just to let you know Thanks for le faves le follows le reviews... i said that last time I know but this time I wanted to say the 10th review will get a request. Any couple and scenario and I will make it as long as i can. So it will be longer than these chapters cause I admit they are quite short no? XD But yeah 10th review gets a request and when I say any couple I mean that lolz. So yeah! Thanksies you guys are all awesome (like prussia) for reading this! See ya next chapter? Idk X3

~Riley~


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so we wrote for antonio for once ^-^ It'll happen again trust...if chu want XD So yeah hope you enjoy! :3 love all of you and the person who wrote the 10th review please make a account . Your review was so amazing!It made me go all fangirly. Not that the rest don't cause I'm so happy when I get reviews its just that one was alot longer than others. So you know who you are and pleaseeee make le account X3. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed too! Its beyond amazing to see that I have a new review lol

* * *

Antonio was currently out with the BTT (Bad Touch Trio, a name that they had picked out for themselves. First word thought of by the albino Gilbert second by Francis, the flirty Frenchman and the fourth by Antonio.). He had been invited to go to a bar for an hour or two... but that was a complete lie, they always went out for longer than intended... and sorta... come back slightly- scratch that- completely and utterly hammered. So either way the Spainard was preparing to get wasted, maybe it would help him get over Lovino... probably not, but it was worth a try.

Girlbert and Francis had rang him about and hour ago asking him to come out with him, to which he agreed, they were his friends after all, he couldn't just wallow in self pity forever...could he? No! He should just forget Lovino... he would have probably forgot him already and moved on so, stuff it. After hanging up on the phone Antonio went to get ready. He wore a tomato coloured shirt, dress trousers and black shoes. His hair had his hand run through it, it looked okay any way so it didn't need 'styling' and washed his face to reduce the apearence that he had been crying. Not long after he grabbed a jacket and his wallet before opening, shutting and locking the door, and slowly made his way down his garden path.

He kept his eyes and head down allowing them to follow the cracks in the cobbled stones. His normal intense, passionate emerald green eyes were now dull and slightly puffy, from the crying he had done, he also had bags under them! That was not normal for him... but he just couldn't even take a siesta never mind sleep at night. His mind was confused and in a muddle, why did Femke kiss him?! She knew he was in a relationship... but she still kissed him, and ... and his Lovi saw them...Why did she do it?. Mental note to self: Aske Femke reason for kiss. Boop saved in mental files... Then again Antonio hadn't exactly disagreed...it's just..oh screw it! Antonio had to get him off his mind... and what better way to forget your worries than with alchol?!

As Antonio reached his gate he could have swore he saw that familar Italian's shook his head rapidly. As if his Lovi would be any where near him! Maybe the spaniard did love him too much.. He was becoming delusional!

~Le time skip brought to you by Francis ;)~

Antonio reached the bar and gingerly stepped through the door to the sound of Gilbert ranting about his awsomeness (Which he is :)! )

"Keseseseses, the awsome me can hold mien liquor und mein beer better than anyone in this bar Francis!" Gilbert shouted after laughing his signature laugh again and grinning a toothy smile, while winking.

"Ohohohohoh, how much are you betting Gilbert mon ami?" Francis stated with a confident smile crossing his arms and also using his signature laugh.

Antonio just dragged himself over and gave Francis a gentle somewhat timid tap on the shoulder. Francis spun around and smiled a friendly smile, before it fell and he furrowed his eyebrows and gave him a worried look as soon as he noticed the Spaniard was lacking his oblivious grin and that pretty ever-present sparkle in his eye..

"Oh mon ami! What iz the matter?!"

Antonio just waved his hand dismisevly and replied with an expression less look on his face.

"Hola, Nothing is wrong... w-well there is , but I'll tell you later okay?"

Gilbert butted in now giving Antonio a worried glance before looking down at his beer and giving it a swirl, before speaking up,

"Antonio... That Italian brat broke up vith you didn't he? Ja?" Gilbert's hands tightened around his mug, "Because if he did... I will"

At this moment Antonio looked at him with teary eyes before burying his face in his hands and giving out a wail of dispair.

"N-no Girlbert' He sniffed slightly wiping a tear from his eye with his sleve.' I-it was m-my fault...w-well it w-was sorta F-femke's fault a-aswell...but I don't want to blame a girl..." At this moment Antonio broke down crying and began to bawl. Francis and Gilbert gave each other glances before they went to his side.

"Mon ami,... what did she and what did _he_ do?" Francis cooed gently before Gilbert butted in.

"Yeah she must have done something bad if she made him split up vith you and you hardly ever cry...so what the fuck did that brat do?!" At this point Antonio began to calm down and began to spill the whole story.

By the time he had finished, Antonio's lip had begun quivering and broke down and begun crying again into his hands.

For the rest of the night Antonio spent being comforted by his friends and being told that he should talk to Lovino about the matter... but that was going to be hard considering the hurt he cause him... But by the end of the night he was convinced into doing so the next day.

~At Antonio's house when he goes home~

Antonio strode down the street with new found confidence and was determined to talk to both Femke and Lovi the following day. He opened the gate to his house and walked up the cobbled path and around into the back garden... but stopped when he saw red next to his foot. He gave a confused look before shaking it off and walking further into the garden. He saw more and more red on the floor and began to worry about finding a dead body in his had never happened before...then again he had been quite drunk last night along with his friends so who knows what they did?! Oh no! What if they had killed someone! B-Suddenly He found a tomato remain and looked up to find a horrorfiying scene.

ALL, of his precious, prize winning tomatoes were utterly destroyed!This was even worse! All their plump insides lay, scattered around the garden, while some were stuck to his windows and sliding off onto the floor beneath. His tomatoe vines were brown strings wrapped around rods, and dirt from the pots was thrown all over the path and in the green house where the baby ones grew. Everything had been obliterated. 'Mi tomatoes! Even mi bambino tomatoes!'

Antonio fell to his knees, and his moth was agape but he could no longer speak.. Who could have done this! All of his babies were destroyed, all his years off hard work gone, poof, like that. It was then That he saw a note stuck to one of the plant pots. That read:

Dear Spaniard,

I hope you don't mind but we needed your tomatoes off of the face of the earth and have destroyed them with the up most care and we have left you this note as a warning of what is to come.

Prepare for hell!

Your's Gratefully,

Revenge

Antonio was in utter dispair and knew not off the person behind this... but he didn't care... While in the bushes Lovino watched with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face... Though he did feel a sharp stab of guits seeing his ex- so upset...No! He wasn't guilty of anything! Lovino was only getting back at Antonio. Now for part 2 of his plan... nobody knew of this yet... but this would cause the Spainard so much pain , it would be like ripping his heart out...hmm just like the spaniard had done to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Lovino's first part of his revenge had gone perfectly. Antonio's face was priceless..or lovino had convinced himself it was.. The scene replayed in his head again. The face that Amtonio pulled was that of pure despair, similar to how Lovino felt a few days back. How much he would love to see it again... And he would see it again... VERY soon with the next part of his plan... This one would make Antonio very jelous of a certain all will be revealed in the next day's events._Was it really worth it though?_The italian quickly shook the questioning, disgraceful thought off, of course it was worth it. Lovino smirked a twisted smile. All this work was going in to just petty revenge... But he loved it. The rush and the feeling of power. Which he never had. This next step would be putting Antonio to the test. A test of how he could hold his temper. He had been known for his patience and relaxed nature after all...

~Next day on the phone etc~

Lovino's phone rung from beside him of the sofa. Today was the next step to getting his nice revenge. He read the caller I.D... it was Arthur, just the person he wanted to talk flipped open the phone and begun to speak

"Ciao Arthur, what do you want?"

"Hello Lovino. I was ringing to ask where we are meeting today for the next part of your so called 'revenge'?"

"Um, how about that cafe... the one that those aisan brothers own?"

"Okay then, I've invited the frog... he said he was going to take Gilbert and Antonio... he thinks I'm fogiving him...Ugh...Like hell i would" Arthur gave a shiver on the other end of the line, as he thought about his ex Francis Bonnefoy. He had broken up with him for about the same reason. But he actually had a girl in the house... in the um... bed... Arthur had come in after spending a painful hour at Alfred's house,trying to convince the loud american to finally ask Kiku out ,to go home and find his 'boyfriend' in bed with a girl in her late teens much like them. Arthur was horrifyed and was now staying with his brother Allistor.

"Okay. I'll see you in half an hour okay?"

"Okay, and don't be late again or I'll-"

Lovino hung up at that point and began to make his way to the front door telling his brother he would be back in a few hours and that he should probably not stay home alone. Lovino feared what destructive power Feliciano could have if left on his own. He slipped his converse on, ran a hand through his messy hair trying and failing to tame that stray curl of his, then he opened and slammed the door closed behind him. And began the long treck into town to the two Brother's cafe.

~Antonio's side~

"And so mon lapin has invited us to this cafe in town owned by the two,quite adorable, asian brother's so we can talk!I believe he is finally going to forgive me!" Francis was on the other end of the phone explaining to Antonio what had happened when Arthur had called him. Antonio just gave a small sigh and smiled weakly before answering.

"I wish Lovi would do that to me...Is he going?" To be honest he really didn't expect an answer of yes, he was just curious, Lovi and Arthur were friends but they didn't speak alot.

"Qui, he is,him Arthur and dear mattheu those 3 have been hanging out together alot lately along with Kiku! You can talk to him mon ami! I'm sure he'll undrstand" Francis gave a girly squeal before quickly hanging up. Antonio's heart pounded in his chest as he quickly jump up off his bed and ran down the stairs and out of the door, running to the cafe.

~CAFE...(uhh anyone got any names?)~

Lovino walked in the door to see Arthur sat umcomfortably by himself, with a sweet tea sat infront of him, steaming red looked rather nervous so to help Lovino strode over confidently and sat down next to him with a friendly smile playing on his lips, and a soft expression gracing his features nicely it suited him rather than the usual scowl but Lovino was gagging on the inside. Arthur gave him the same look back before he noticed the waiter come over.

"What wourd you rike to order?" It was Kiku... wait he worked here.

"Ciao,... Kiku?... You work-a here?" Lovino gave a confused look and quickly shook it off before shrugging.

"Yes I do... Is it a probrem? My brother made me..." He trailed off blushing and really quite annoyed.

"Oh no it's fine!... can I have a Strawberry milkshake?" Lovino asked and Kiku nodded his head before walking to the kitchen where a quite girly looking guy who Lovino assumed kiku's brother was running around cooking and squealing 'aru' or 'aiyah'. Arthur coughed getting Lovino's attention again. Lovino nodded and he continued.

"So, are you ready for this?"

"Yeah... This is going to hit him hard, and it's going to hurt..."

"Yes it will , it'll hurt them both... where's Matthew?He was supposed to be here wasn't he?" Lovino didn't even bother to glare instead the palm of his hand met his face..Matthew wad been sat across from Arthur all this time... and he hadn't even noticed... This was going to take some time.

"Matthew is sat , ACROSS FROM YOU IDIOTA!" Lovino waved his arms around as Arthur apologized to the quiet candian, who just nodded then smiled gratefully at Lovino, well that would be the second person ever to notice him

~30 mins later~

The 3 friends had been sat there for half an hour talking about random things, before the other 3 males walked in and laughing their signature laughs. They all looked in the direction of the others before quietening down and coughing awkwardly, then proceeding to walk over to the others. Francis literally ran over to Arthur and tried to hug him... but failed as he got a punch in the face. Gilbert walked over to the table and kept asking where 'his birdie' was, this annoyed Lovino quite alot seeing as Gilbert was supposed to be Matthew's boyfriend yet didn't even notice the timid canadian boy sat right next to him. And Antonio looked at Lovino hopefully but seeing the italian scowl at him he sat down sighing in a miserable manner. Lovino just huffed, much like Arthur did and they sat there in an awkward silence. Before Arhtur spoke up and said the line he was instructed to do so.

"So the reason we called you here is..., me and Lovino have something to tell you..."

Alll went silent...

* * *

:O cliffhangerness? I think so...sorta lol so hope you likeee this chapter. And my writing pall meghan, has decided to go to morroco (is that how you spell it? oh well) and left me in rainy ol' britain XDX but oh welles! Ish okay. On a lighter note I've finally got japanese lessons like le boss so Wooo!. Thanks for all le lovely reviews and I think I'll start naming the wonderfull people who have reviewed because they make my day XD

~riley~


	7. Chapter 7

"So the reason we called you here is..., me and Lovino have something to tell you..."

Alll went silent...

Francis looked at both Lovino and Arthur his fingers gripping the edge of his seat in shock, anger and dissapointment. Antonio sat his eyes wide and holding his smoothie tightly, as if his life depended on it. Gilbert was the only one that seemed unaffected by the words of the british man. Matthew didn't dare look and buried his face in his polar bear's soft white fur.

'Me and Lovino are going out' those six words was all it took to put the spaniard and french teens into a trance like shock. No words were said but Lovino got the result he desired. Same went for Arthur.'y-you're lying...aren't you?' Antonio whispered breaking the lingering silence. 'You have to be!' he shouted. There was no way his Lovi would date that 'eyebrow-bastard' as Lovino had called him so many times before...but was Lovino really his anymore? Tears threatened to fall down Antonio's face but he stopped them. No way would he cry infront of Lovi! 'Mon cher why?' Arthur just shrugged and slipped a arm around Lovino, who was smirking at the distressed spaniard. 'We were both hurt...by you two...so we thought why not' Arthur congratulated himself for having such good acting skills, he'd make sure to congratulate lovino later too they both made sure to act like they felt at ease with each other but both were inwardly gagging at the thought of going out with each other.

Francis glared at them 'You called us here for this?! Really were you purposely trying to hurt us?! Mon dieu! You have no right to do such a cruel thing!' Arthur simply smiled, 'What you mean like you did to us?' and with that being said both him and the italian teen left the cafe, Matthew ran after them while Francis and Antonio sat shocked as Arthurs words sunk in. There was a sudden Ksesese' that sounded from across the two boys. 'Oh man! You guys are so screwed you do know they're not rea-...' Gilbert smirked 'Never mind!...too bad your boyfriends are now going out...with each other' He laughed again jolting the small yellow bird who had been nestled in the teen's hair to jolt awake and jump a few feet into the air.

'I cannot believe we actually pulled that off! Well done mate' Arthur laughed and lightly patted Lovino's back. Lovino nodded smiling before remembering that he, Lovino vargas didn't smile. Ever. 'Yeah. Glad we did. That tomatoe loving bastardo should have learned his lesson...halfway' Matthew's brows furrowed, his face forming as small frown. 'Y-you mean this isn't over yet eh?'

Lovino rolled his eyes but his expression softended 'We can't they hurt us so we're hurting them. Simple as that' Matthew was going to try to talk further when a loud shout interrupted them 'Artie! Yo dude! You'll never guess what happened!' Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes before turning around to face his best friend, 'Yes? What happened Alfred' His expression was somewhat amused as Alfred's grin grew wider (if possible) and he hopped from one foot to the other. 'Me n' Kiku were studying, he was helping me with history, and um..well I asked him out and he said yes!' Arthur smiled.

'Thats very nice Alfred. But...I thought you were studying american history now and you're brilliant at that...' Alfred rubbed the back of his head and stared at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, to alfred that would be a hamburger. 'Ye-yeah...well y'know..I gotta g-go!Bye eyebrows. Lovi, Mattie' He waved and ran chuckled.

'Well at least he isn't going to be talking about kiku all the tim...oh wait he will' Matthew laughed shyly whereas the italian scowled

. 'Well I have to go home. Who knows what my idiota fratello will have done to the house by now...' And with that the Lovino began his way home

'Mon dieu.. did we really hurt them that much?' Francis asked his spaniard friend, who looked back at his companion with sad eyes 'si..I'm afraid so...oh le siento I didn't mean to! it's just lovi was a hour late and Femke came along and we were talking then...' Antonio gave up trying to explain. Lovino wasn't here to hear it anyway. The prussian who sat with them growled in annoyance 'Look as much as I loooovvee you two think logically here! Franny you slept with another person...while going out with arthur. And you really don't have a excuse for doing that. Toni I understand you didn't mean to but look at it from the brat's point of view. He saw you and femke kiss. Nothing else and you haven't explained. Not that he gave you the chance but still! Rather than sitting here pitying yourselves why don't you go out there and do something useful!' Gilbert gasped once he'd finished his rant but sighed in exasparation as soon as he saw the blank expressions on his friends' faces. 'I mean make it up to them or something! Honestly! You guys think you have problems I've lost my boyfriend. Lost!' Francis gave his white haired friend a strange look

'mon ami...you do realise he was sat with us at the cafe right?' Gilberts face met the table, much like francis' hand met his face 'Oh merde. Gilbert really?!' When the prussian didn't reply Francis turned to the tanned boy next to him 'Though Gilbert does have a point! How about we make it up to them somehow?' Antonio's face lit up happily. 'Si! Then Lovi would be mine again! That would be great!' Francis nodded. The prussian peeked up curiously. His friends had actually taken his advice for once? Really. Hmmm...well this should definatley be interesting. 'So how do we do it? make it up to Lovi~~...and Arthur' The french teen smiled 'Well... we do it our way of course.' Gilbert sat up suddenly and smirked 'So in other words you have no idea?' Francis didn't move so Antonio decided to answer for him using his best impression of his french friend 'Oui! Oh mon dieu! Whatever shall we do~~!' Once finished he laughed happily. He might finally get his Lovi back!

* * *

Ok so this isn't as well wrote as the rest and i'm sorry! . but mein writing pally meghan is away until next friday. Oh and if others could review too..cause i have my wonderful reviewers but please review. It would make mah day ^-^ On a lighter and happier note I'm eating oreos! nommy noms! oh and if anyone reads these then tell me do you think that i should start a ask my oc? Cause I have a few hetalia ocs like Valencia (spanish oc), Essen (german oc) , London (english oc), Bialystok (Polish oc) and Ottawa (canadian oc) so if you think i should then tell me :D

Riley~~


	8. Chapter 8

~Antonio's point of view~

Antonio still couldn't believe his Lovi was going out with that bushy browed, english, tea sipping grrrrr-, he just loathed him... There was not one word that could describe his hate. But he had something better planned! What better way to win his Lovi back then going on a double date with Francis , so he could win Arthur's heart back (Even if antonio wasn't exactly sure what Francis had done to make arthur so mad at him), and Arthur would have to take Lovino with him, it was perfecto! Magnifico!t was, Francis' anyway even better was that Lovino HAD to sit with him because..., to be honest he was scared of the flirty French man and ... well Lovino couldn't sit next to 'the eyebrow bastard' as lovi called him. Lovi would be scared of what could happen to him if he sat next to the french teen anyway, so Antonio would have time to finally explain to Lovino that it was sorta not his fault but it was mostly Femke's for taking things the worng way. So maybe just, maybe, his little tomato would take him back and forgive him,... I said MAYBE...lets face it where francis' was concerned nobody knew for sure where the plan was going...

~Romano and le Post~

Romano's eye lids fluttered open to the sound of scraching at his door. He grumply rolled over... only to fall out of bed with a loud THUD. Lovino groaned in pain and rubbed his neck with one eye open and the other closed, muttering curses to himself, the brunette got ready for the day and opened his door to see 'The cat from Hell' a.k.a Ruby, scratching at the ravashing red carpet and purring to her self as she did so... This did not set Romano in a good mood to start the day off in.

"YOU-A STUPID CAT! THAT WAS A VERY EXPENSIVE CARPET! FRATELLO GET YOUR ASS UP HERE AND GET RID OF THIS CAT FROM DESTROYING OUR NEW CARPET!" Lovino had offically been set in the thunder storm setting for the day, lucky family and friends eh?. At this point Feliciano ran up the stairs and opened his mouth not before falling flat on his face with a small THUMP noise. Feliciano looked up and saw a grumpy looking Lovino with his arms folded tightly across his chest and then saw his brother's expression change, as he saw a small trickle of blood running down his brother's face.

"Huh?" That was all Feliciano said before his brother was pulling him up and running him down the stairs to clean him up. Lovino was shouting at him the whole way, things like,

"Fratello be more careful!" and "If I got paid everytime you dod this-a I would be rich!" to which Feliciano had answered 'Silly Lovi! We're already rich remember?!' Lovino's face then met his palm.

Now Lovino sat holding a cloth on Feliciano's bleeding nose, Feliciano's head tipped back and Lovino shushing him everytime he uttered a word. It stayed like that for10 minutes until Feliciano's nose finally stopped bleeding and his brother had left to was his hands, which were covered in blood from Feliciano refusing to let him put the cloth on, and to wash the cloth out so they wouldn't have blood tasting cutelry. Lovino wondered how Feliciano survived when the older of the two went to stay with kiku sometimes.

Lovino had not been stood at the sink 2 minutes until his brother came in, in his normal ditzy state.

"Ve~ Fratello thank you for-a helping me." Feliciano proceeded to bear hug his brother but stumbled and ... once again fell flat on his face... another waterfall of blood erupting from his nose. Lovino's eye twitched as he went through the process again and sighed to himself.

" Fratello you-a need to learn how to tie your shoelaces!... How old are you?! 17?! And you still can't tie them!" Lovino had finally given in on any amount of knowledge Feliciano had in his brain and had decided on a new catagory in the knowledge list:

Feliciano's knowledge level: ABSOLUTLY DOWN RIGHT THICK AND STUPID IN THE HEAD! OH AND PROBABLY LACKS A BRAIN!

Saving... beep...

"I'm-a sorry Fratello... Ludwig normally ties them for me..." Felicano wimpered with a cute puppy eyed face. Lovino's eye twitched...again... Ludwig knew about this but didn't bother to teach him... wait... wasn't he THE ORGANIZED ONE, and the MATURE what he liked to call himself.(Lovino just called him a macho patatoe) Pfft yeah right. But Lovino couldn't take anymore and as soon as he took a deep breath in the post came through the heavy oak door with a click noise. Lovino ceased his ranting until later and proceeded to pick the letters up.

"Mr ",

"Mr ",

"Mr ~3 3 3"... Probably a bill or another damned love letter from the girl who lived a few streets down...

"Feli~3" ... Some girl that likes Fratello...

"Dear Mr Lovino Vargas 3"...wait!...this was new...

Lovino flinched as he read the envelope, he turned on his heel chucked Feliciano his letters and walked up into his room with a placid expression. Who could this be from.. He opened it gently and read slowly:

Dear Mr Lovino Vargas 3,

We would like you to accompany us to dinner along with your dear friend Arthur Kirkland, at Midnight Moon. Be there at around 9:00. Hope you can accompany me and Mr. Kirkland...

Yours Hopefully'

?

Who in the hell was this from... Never mind who, what was he going to tell Arthur, 'Oh hey eyebrows! Lets go and meet some people that could rape, kidnap, or hurt us!?' What was he going to do?...Well he knew one thing. Lovino Romano Vargas, was officially screwed no matter what he did.

* * *

'well thats done...Francis what the hell did you put on that letter by the way?' A curious spaniard asked as he lay on the couch. His 'prussian' friend sat on the carpet surfing channels and said Francis was sat on another sofa. 'Oh nothing you wouldn't put' The blonde smiled as the prussian gave out a loud laugh 'Yeah cause toni puts hearts on his letters now!' Antonio's eyes wiedened. 'No! Please tell me you didn't? Lovi hates that sort of thing!' Francis shrugged and gave him a apolagetic look. 'Well...we'll see the outcome?' Gilbert shook his head 'You guys are just fucked. Kay?'

* * *

**Yeah...This is sort of a filler XD oh but I felt sorta upsetters *le pouts* only one review last time? Nu chu guyyyysss. Oh but Meghan is back now! So the updates will be faster ^-^ YAYY!**

**~Riley~**


	9. Chapter 9

~Lovino Point of view~

Lovino read over the letter again and again. His mouth gapped as his eye's curiously scanned the paper again, one time after another. An invitation to dinner... WHAT IN THE HELL!

This would probably be from some pervert that wanted to rape, murder or kidnap him! What was he going to do! Arthur was going to flip! What would happen if he didn't go... would he be hunted down... No, he must not think like that, what sort of idiot thought like that anyway?! He wasn't stupid he could defend himself. Besides it might just be a some love struck girls that found him... cute? And Arthur aswell though, that was a little creepy, he wasn't ,cute... he was... bad-tempered, and not to mention he really wasn't the 'romance type'.Ok so that was a lie he was, but only when it came to girls. "Wear something fancy~"It said on the back. Where in this city was there somewhere that was ultimately 'fancy'. Who the fuck used the word fancy!? Well... he guessed he would have to ring the 'brit' and ask him what he thought of the matter. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and pressed the speed dial... what? you should have your 'schemers' on speed dial... what if you got found out, this really would help for a quick get away.

~Le phone call~

Ring...Ring...Ring... beep

"Hello, who's calling?" Lovino rolled his eyes and spoke in a bored tone.

"Really Arthur?! You haven't saved my number in your phone yet!*Sigh* Well what ever... I have some news for you about a letter I got just now."

"So what if I haven't saved you number! I've been ... busy with... my ...'other' friends... WHATEVER! Just tell me what it said before I hang up on you git!" Lovino once again rolled his eyes at the british insult and spoke again.

"Well , the letter sounded like 2 sassy girls sent it, it was written all fancy with *gips* love hearts all over it, but, most importantly, it said to meet 'them' at Midnight moon, you know that fancy restaurant in the city centre... what do you think bastard." Lovino's patience was wearing thin as the brit would not shut up about his 'magical' friends, and how they went for picnics and searched for unicorns. Oh, he forgot to mention, Arthur hallucinates and 'sees' magical 'friends',... people call him crazy... no wonder...maybe he takes drugs? Lovino wouldn't be surprised

"Um... That's incredibly irregular... it lacks social grace aswell, I mean, you would normally give someone more notice,... But it could only be girls, nothing more chap, so I guess it's okay, it can't hurt." Lovino could hear the uncertainly in his voice, he gulped, but he should trust his... friend? right? Right!

"Okay..., bastard, you're not certain are you! This could be-a dangerous! We could get raped or even murdered damn it! I'll go if you go that is all I'm saying!" Lovino began to rant while on the other end of the phone the brit rolled his eyes while holding the phone 2 feet from his ear. He waited a few minutes before he spoke into the phone and sighed as he heard panting on the other end.

"Look chap, we might as well go, it can't hurt to have some fun, ... right." Lovino blinked a few times before he nodded, not like the brit could see him any way, his defining gravity curl bobbing up and down as he did so.

"Fine idiota, if you go.. I guess... I'll go too. Don't be all happy chappy... I-I mean happy about it." Arthur's british accent had begun to rub off on him... damn it," We should have a little fun to take our minds of the bastards right. It says to be there for nine o'clock, so, can you pick me up at 8:30 and we'll go together."

"Fine chap see you then."

"Ciao" Lovino hung up.

~Normal reality o.0~

Lovino ran his hand through his hair. This was going to be awkward. They would have to be careful so no one knew of their plans etc. Well a bit of fun couldn't hurt. Right, oh how wrong he was going to be!~

Lovino took a deep breath before shoving his phone deep into his jeans pocket and went to tell his brother that he would be going out, Feliciano replied that he was going to Ludwig's anyway, and told him to have fun. Feliciano got a lengthy speech about what to do and not, what he was worried, he hated that potato eating bastard! He left Feliciano confused before waltzing upstairs to get changed for his 'date'.

~Arthur pick's him up~

Arthur's Rolls Royce pulled up outside and a sharp beep of a horn caught Lovino's attention. He shouted a quick goodbye to Feliciano.

"Bye Fratello~ Have fun~" Lovino rolled his eyes before slipping on and tying his shoe laces on his black dress shoes, picked up his keys and slammed the door behind him. He clambered in the car and glanced up at Arthur, he was taller than him by an inch or two, he gave him a friendly smile before speaking up.

"You ready chap?" Lovino gave a half-hearted smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be big browed jerk." The brit rolled his eyes before pulling out of the drive and down the street towards the town centre.

Lovino was ready for anything... well... almost everything...or at least he thought so

* * *

what?! What is this sorcerry?! 2 chapters in less than 2 days! oh dear has doom arrived?! O-o Jk jk XD

Aaagh I milked it... I mean I rushed it me failsz :'(!

But hey! This was literally just a filler this time. i swear next chapter shall be le longer! I'll try to make it 2000 if ya'll want?! yeehaw (lul whut?) Oh and 20th reviewer gets a fanfic as well as the 20th fave ^-^

Le peace

Riley~


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur's Roll's Royce gently hummed as it wheeled down the road at a comfortable speed along the strangely smooth road... Arthur was defiantly a better driver than Lovino, maybe he was a good driver because he was British, and Lovino was such a bad driver because he was Italian,... the only reason that the brunnette had REALLY asked Arthur to drive him to the 'date' was because he had had his drivers license suspended for speeding, about 6 or 7 times. He really was quite embarrassed about the fact of having to be driven everywhere by friends ,but then again... Feliciano also had had his taken from him as well actually a week after Lovino, what a nice coincidence huh? Lovino lazily looked out of the window with half lidded eyes, his eyes flickered as they followed the people they drove past. Most people were ignorant of the cars, some looked half heartily, while others sat on the ground with cardboard signs asking for spare change or odd jobs, others sold things on market stalls to passers by and called out deals and offers... by this point Lovino lost interest in the scenery and turned his head in his hand and looked at Arthur with a bored expression before he began to whine. It was better than being bored after all

"Are we-a nearly there yet!" Arthur's eye twitched... he sounded way too much like an obnoxious American he knew, to be specific, Alfred F. Jones. He would moan and moan when ever they would go on car journeys, how much he HATED Alfred no longer whined to Arthur but to Kiku though Arthur was sure that Alfred would be too happy to whine when he was with the Japanese teen.

"Lovino, pack it in, you're acting as if you're five years old, or Alfred!"Arthur was the one who felt like he was being harassed, it was in the number of things that could send him over the top.

"But Arthurrrrrrrrr it's-a taking agessssssssss hon~. Can't you drive faster 'babe', daaahling?" Lovino smirked playfully, he was bored so what better way to get over his boredom than harassing his friend or 'boy friend', an easily annoyed brit?Anyway acting out of character was fun once in a while. Now Arthur's rage was seathing, he was gripping the leather bound steering wheel that tight his nuckles turned a ghostly white, his teeth were clenched tight and a vein in his for head pumped.

"I told you to stop that..." Arthur said between clenched teeth, his tone cold and harsh. Lovino flinched at the sudden change in Arthur's attitude. Lovino pouted and made a little humph noise before gazing out of the window and speaking.

"Why the sudden change in attitude bastard!, I was only kidding and-a having a joke! Sorreeee " Arthur's face softened and his brows furrowed as he apologized for his rudeness."...hon" Lovino smirked and looked away from arthur already knowing that the british teen would be annoyed at this. so he stared out of the window and thought to himself for the rest of the car journey.

As the minutes went by Lovino noticed the change in scenery from normal to fancy and rich in a few minutes. All the blocks of flats and two story house became detached big three story house dotted with the occasional semi-detached houses each garden neat and flawless, all too perfect if you asked the italian. Though don't get the wrong idea the Italian brothers were quite rich as well due to their grandpa being somewhat famous . As they proceeded further restaurants and cafes lined the streets, and people with their noses in the air walked past with half smiles on their faces and shopping bags lining their arms. Lovino's eyes widened at the site of all the snobby shops and cafes. He even thought he saw some diamond jewelry shops! This part of the city really was as posh as many people said!Lovino had been here before but he hated it Lovino's gaze once again wandered back into the car, across the leather covered seats and up to Arthur's face. He looked for a few seconds before speaking.

"So I guess were-a here then." Arthur's eyes flickered from the road to Lovino, and back to the road.

"I guess we are, I just hope this is not some kind of sick joke to humiliate us." Arthur gave out a little sigh and continued to focus most of attention on driving.

"Yeah, I hope not, that's just mean." Lovino's hope had just been destroyed and his worries returned. _stupid worries!_he yelped mentally and hoped it was JUST some girls that had a 'cute' crush on him and Arthur, he hoped.

After a few more minutes of driving the pair arrived at the restaurant , un-buckled, got out of the car and walked up the path to the restaurant doors, before Arthur turned around and clicked the lock button twice to make sure the Roll's Royce was locked for sure, and then proceeded to walk through the double doors of the restaurant to meet a fantastic sight. A Chandelier hung high above their heads, a ravishing red carpet lined the floor, cream and gold painted the walls, candles lit the tables giving it a lovely romantic theme. Waiters with menus stood in lines waited for people to come in and cooks went in and out of the kitchens double doors with orders for tables constantly, so it was busy tonight. That was when it hit the pair, where were their dates?

The two looked around expectantly but saw no one of interest. That was until they heard some familiar creepy laughs,

"Ohohohohohon, wait till we see their faces mon ami~."

"Fusosososososo, this will get my Lovi back for sure~."

Both males' blood ran cold and their faces paled as the all too familiar laughs filled the busy air. Both rounded the corner to see a blond haired male, crystal blue eyes and he was drinking a glass of red wine, while the other had curly brown hair, emerald green eyes and had a glass of white wine sat next to him, both seemed in deep conversation, and did not notice the other males until minutes after their just stared until each of them glomped one of the boys. Francis ,Arthur, and Antonio, Lovino. Both boys dragged each one to a table and shoved them down on chairs, both the other males were in dazes, how could both of these have written that letter, to be honest it was probably Francis or they got Feliks to do it..., but francis was that sort of a person anyway. They had expected to find fangirls like Lovino usually did, but found both of their ex-s sat their having planned a dinner to get them back... WHAT! How on earth did they get this sort of booking anyway, at this sort of high ranking restaurant as well! Well they say people have their ways, but this was just wait...didn't francis' mother own a fashion line and Antonio's parents some huge company? Finally after a few minutes of eye twitching Lovino burst.

"How in the-a hell did you two cheating perverts get us here! You two are not going to get us back. ever. so stop trying and give up already bastards." Tears pricked at the corners of Lovino's eyes but he ignored them and let his heart speak for him.

"You two-a expect to get us back after what you did!Well-a you thought wrong! I'm sorry to break it to you but you're idiots if you think that! Just give up and find someone put our trust in you idiotas and what do you do?! You. Antonio.I. . So. Much" Lovino ignored his verbal tic kicking in again. After saying his part Arthur decided and also stood and began to rant at Francis about how much he hated him, Lovino on the other hand ignored Antonio's whimpering and ran off he did not realize Antonio running after him. He didn't was the bastard on the day Lovino was cheated on? Oh yeah Antonio was the one cheating on him! He didn't even realize that when he ran out into the road,... he really should have looked both ways...

* * *

CLIFFHANGERR! ^-^

So hoped you like this chapter we spent a while on it and it's kinda longer than the others the cliffhanger came at random but it does give us a awesome plot so YAY XD so yup! I looove oreo crushems by the way! Amazing things. And I might make my oc ottawa play a tiny part in the next chapter kay? Oh and 20th reviewer gets le requestness so pm meh plz :) Anyway yeah, Luveee all mah reviewers, faves, follows and all in all readers ^-^

Rilleeeyyy~~


	11. Chapter 11

OMG my voice is dying on me :'( well next chapter

* * *

Lovino should have really looked before crossing the road... As he ran into the middle of the road his ears were deaf to the sound of an oncoming car, and in a flash of red brown and black Lovino was tumbling over the bonnet of the car and flying over the top along with the sound of bones cracking. All the Spainard could do, who was chasing after him, was watch as the scene played out before him. All Lovino could see was black and red bloches blocking out his view of the world and what was going on around him. He reluctantly smashed his eyes shut and screamed in pain as he landed on the black tarmac with a loud thud. All Lovino could hear as he landed was the sound of his bones cracking and snapping all over his body, he coughed up a matalic tasting liquid and red splattered all over his clean, pristine shirt. He tried to move but yowled in pain as he did so. The car that ran into him zoomed off unwilling to be prosicuted by the police or the brown haired italian's family. Lovino cursed in his head but was unable to make any sentences , only screams of pain. He tasted a salty liquid flow into his mouth and warm water ran down his dirt and blood covered cheeks. His mind was cursing himself to stop making a secne and get up and walk away absolutly fine, but his body wouldn't cooperate. So there he lay sreaming in agonizing pain while his ex-Spainish lover stood in frozen shock.

~Spain point of view~

The thing he could see now was terrible, his Lovi layed on the ground screaming in pain with people running to him forming a circle. The Spainard could not kick his brain into gear, it could not comprehend with what had just played out before his eyes. And now he just stood there frozen in shock while his little tomato, his Lovi layed there screaming out in pain. His eyes flickered for a moment before reality came dawning upon him. His Lovi is hurt! He mentally slapped himself when he heard a faint croaking, distant to his ears.

"A-A...Anto...Antonio..." The Spainard's ears pricked up and he sprinted towards the crowd just as Francis and Arthur had come out of the resturant to see what all the comotion was about. The Spainard's breaths came out short and quick as he shouted to his Italian lover.

"LOVI! LOVI DON'T GO!" At this point the Spainard had reached the cursing Italian and craddled him gently in his arms, as if he was a delicate flower. The Italian's eyes fluttered open but kept moving, and Lovino drew in a shaky breath before speaking,"A-Antonio...I can't... see anything... but red and black...help ...please..." The Italian had gripped his shirt and his tears fell onto it along with his own red blood. The Spainard swallowed hard to avoid throwing up at the scene, his Lovi was covered in his own blood and one of his legs was horribly mangled and he most likely had broken quite a few ribs,... if he was lucky. The Italian started to loosen his grip on the Spainard and his arms fell to his sides. Antonio looked back at his face and placed a gentle kiss on the Italian's lips, before saying a few words. "Te amo Lovino. I love you,... so much...I'm sorry my Lovi... please, don't leave me alone..." Antonio gripped at Lovino's shirt before giving him another gentle kiss on the lips, as an apology for his actions, it seems he forgave him because he kissed him back gently before dropping down his eye lids fluttering shut. Antonio clutched him tighter and whispeared "Don't you dare leave me... Don't you even think about it... Hold on Lovi... J-Just hold on for me..." At this Arthur had already rung the emergency services and they pulled up and two paramedics jumped out of the ambulence with medical equipment and they pushed through the crowd and pulled Antonio away from his lover. The Spainard wriggled and pulled , trying to get free from their grasp.

"Sir, please remain calm, we wil deal with the situation." One of the Police officers spoke to him. But Antonio still fought against them.

"No! My Lovi...! Let me go!" He finally got himself free as they were loading Lovino into the Ambulance. He ran after them and they aloud him to go to the hospital with them. Francis shouted through the doors,

"We will zee you at ze hospital mon ami!" And Francis clambered into Arthur's car and they set off following the Ambulance, while texting Gilbert, Mathew and Kiku and Feliciano about what had happened. Francis texting as all Arthur could do was stare at the road blankly but his eyes were filled with worry and fear.

~Time Skip~

Antonio paced the waiting room, biting his lip while Kiku sat almost crying with a American teen hugging him telling him it'd be okay. Arthur's expression was still blank but his hands were clenched into fists and he kept jittering his leg up and down,which showed that he was nervous, while Francis sat with his arm around Arthur in a calming wailing and sobbing for his brother to be okay while his german boyfriend tried to calm and reassue him. Gilbert and Matthew hadn't arrived yet. About 1 hour later a doctor came out his face unreadable. 'Antonio Carriedo and Feliciano Vargas?' The spanish teen stopped pacing and looked up at the doctor 'si?' They both answered quickly 'um...Your friend, is stable. We put him on a heart montior and he might be in a coma for the next few hours, or days. He has 4 broken ribs a broken arm and leg also he hit his head pretty hard and there is a possibility of him being blind or having trauma' Silence settled around the group until Feliciano began to cry again 'Mi fratello!You're lying!' Antonio just shook his head. 'He's still Lovi. Can we go see him?' The doctor nodded.

And now they all sat around Lovino's bed. Gilbert had Mathew sat on his lap, because he's just so awsome, Spain sat inbetween Arthur and Francis with Kiku stood next to him and Alfred wrapping a protective arm around the Japanese teen Felicano sat holding his brothers hand talking in italian due to his worry and Ludwig stood behind him with a worried face... Francis was attempting to comfort Antonio while the others sat and stood in silence. Antonio sobbed into his hands as wailed about how it was all his fault. Lovino was layed in the white sheets of the bed hooked up to a heart monitor that kept a steady beat, which showed Lovino was stable. Lovino had a blood pouch hooked up to him as well, also oxygen to keep him breathing normally. All they had to do was wait, it had been six hours since the accident and Lovino had been out a little longer, but every passing minute felt like an eternity to the group...would Lovino wake up?

* * *

So yeah .3. cliffhangerness! hehehe meghans voice is dying on her XD but we wrote a chapter! YEAH! So hope you like the drama segment! We can't nessecarily write sad stuff but meghan had a go so yeah. lol Have le cookies! ^-^ Until next time oh and tell us what you think will happen next O-o

Riley & Meghan~


	12. Chapter 12

So there they all stood... waiting for the Italian to open his eyes to the world. It was now way past midnight and they had had numerous arguments with the nurses about visiting hours, but not a single one of them refused to budge. So they all stood and sat and listened and waited. You could hear the sound of a pin drop it was so deathly quiet, only the sound of the wall clock ticking every second gone by. Feliciano still held his brothers hand but was asleep on Ludwig's shoulder, the German didn't seem the slightest bit fazed by it. Matthew and Gilbert were sound asleep cuddling each other in a cute manner and Alfred dozed slightly while still keeping a tight hold of the Japanese teenager, who was biting his lip trying not to cry. There were only Antonio, Arthur,Kiku,Francis and Ludwig awake at this point. Each one had a worried look lacing their faces. No one had spoken in nearly nine and half hours and Arthur was growing tired of waiting, why did he even agree to go to the god damn resturant, he felt it was all his fault that Lovino had gotten ran didn't deal well with guilt. His eyebrows twitched in annoyence and he finally blew his top. He stood abruptly and clenched his fists in tight balls before tears of salty water started pouring from his eyes. He finally spoke up after that.

"For god's bloody sake! I'm fed up of standing here and waiting like bloody sitting ducks!" After that he opened the door to the room and slammed it shut behind him. Everyone jumped,startled by the sudden loud noise, it was a few awkward seconds before anyone spoke. And the first person too was Gilbert.

"wow,... whats gotten into mister gentle man over there?" Everyone just stared at him,apart from Lovino, before the Prussian put his hands up in a defencive way. "Hey! Not my fault he's always on about it!" Ludwig just rolled his eyes and sighed before looking up.

"Someone should go und talk to him..." Everyone in the room ,again apart from Lovino, turned their heads slowly towards Francis who looked around and then pointed to himself.

"Who?...Ohhhhhhh... me?" It was now Alfreds turn to chip in.

"Yeah dude YOU!" Alfred pointed to him in a dramatic manner earning a small chuckle from the teen in his arms. Francis then gave a pleading look and started to speak/beg for mercy.

"Oh no pleaze! If I go out to 'im I'll be ending up dead! 'ez going to rip my 'ead off! He thinks 'at I cheated on 'im!" Francis was near crying to look cute but Gilbert and Ludwig both got up and dragged him out of the room and to the car park before plopping him down.

"Just go und talk to him,... you might be able to make him feel better..." Ludwig sighed after the sentence before walking back through the door with Gilbert who turned around and gave him a toothy grin and a thumbs up. Francis sighed and knew he would have to talk to the upset Brit all by himself...alone...with no one to protect him from what might happen to him if Arthur got angry. He swallowed a large thump in his throat and proceeded to walk to the Rolls Royce where Arthur was now silently crying to himself and talking to thin air in a dramatic manner. Francis sighed and opened the car door and got in before waiting a few seconds and putting his arm around the frail man and speaking in a mer whisper to him.

"Arthur,... are you okay mon ami, it iz 'ard for all of us, I know, 'e'll pull through. It wasn't your fault, It was ze man driving the other car, and Lovino for carelessly running into ze road...I'm sorry for what I did... but it wasn't as it seemed, you see..." Francis stopped to make sure he had the full atention of Arthur before continuing with his story and explanation. (This is gonna continue in another story okay? A fruk storryy :D)

* * *

~Back in the room in the hospital~

Ludwig and Gilbert returned back to the room and sat down resuming what they were doing before dragging the Frenchman outside to Arthur. Gilbert cuddled back up with Mathew and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms protectively around the Canadian, and dozed off. While Ludwig went and sat next to an awake Feliciano who when he sat down imediatly hugged him and dozed off on his shoulder still holding his brothers luke warm, limp hand firmly. The rest of the group just returned to looking at the bed and Lovino. Antonio hadn't moved throughout the whole scenario wishing that Lovino would wake up so that the spaniard could apologise, explain and comfort his 'little lovi~'

Another hour came and went in a slow motion kind of way. All that could be heard was gentle breathing of those around Lovino's bed , the sound of the wall clock ticking and the sound of the heart monitor bleeping in a steady rythm. Most of the people in the room were now asleep apart from Ludwig and Antonio. Kiku had fallen asleep accidentaly and couldn't keep awake for another moment longer Alfred hoped he could take the poor raven haired teen home soon. He must have been shattered. Antonio saw this and opened his mouth to speak to Ludwig.

"Um... Why doesn't everyone go home now. I can look after Lovino if he does wake up and I'll ring you all if he does anyway so...okay?" Ludwig just gave a curt nod before picking up a sleeping Feliciano and walking out of the door, Feliciano stirred but didn't realise they were going home else he would have cried to stay with his fratello. Antonio walked over to Gilbert and shook him gently.

"Hey... Hey amigo...you can go home, I'll stay." Gilbert gave him a sleepy grin and picked up Matthew before also walking out of the door as well. Next he went over to Alfred and shook him.

"Hola Alfred,... you can go home..." Alfred just nodded his head and shook Kiku awake and waved good bye as they both walked out of the door half asleep and half awake. He knew Arthur and Francis were probably gone already so he went up to the bed and took Lovino's hand in his gently before he spoke.

"If you can hear me Lovi, I'm sorry, really I am..."He bit his lip trying not to cry "Just...wake up...please Lovi... you...can't leave me...alone." 'Alone' the word rolled off his tongue in a horrible manner. That word was so cruel, and he didn't want to be it at all. Antonio started to explain himself to his lover.

"It wasn't my fault she kissed me! You were an hour late... Femke saw me and thought you had just...dumped me I thought so too! we were talking and... so...she...s-she kissed me...She hasn't apologized yet but...I don't think she knows what she did!...Please Lovi don't go!" The Spaniard started to cry and sob. He didn't want his Lovi to leave him, like his parents had. Antonio blamed himself. He should never have told femke. Then maybe Lovino wouldn't be in hospital

* * *

~Lovino's mind~

Lovino swore he could hear his boyfr- ex-boyfriend crying... but he wasn't sure... He wanted to know, but he couldn't open his eyes. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't... Though now at least he knew what happened, so Antonio hadn't really cheated? That was when he heard singing. The same song his mother sung before she died. It reminded him that he couldn't die. Not had his brother who wouldn't cope without him. And a idiot spaniard who was singing his favourite lullaby

* * *

~Real world~

Antonio closed his eyes and started to sing a Spainish lullaby his mother taught him and sung to him to get him to sleep. He hoped Lovino could hear him sing it he really did.

"A la puerto del cielo vendan zapatos  
Para los angelitos que andan descalzos

Duermete, nino, duermete, nino  
Duermete, nino, arru, arru

A los rinos que duerman Dios benedice  
A las madres que velan Dios las assiste..."

Antonio opened his eyes and fresh tears brought themselves to the surface and his face fell into his hands as he let go off Lovino's limp hand.

~Lovino's mind~

Lovino wanted to cry, he wanted to hit the Spaniard across the face. But he couldn't...But he couldn't give up. And with so much effort he tryed to move.

~Real world~

Antonio's crying stopped. He swore Lovino's finger twitched. He clasped Lovino's hand in an urgent manner and began to cry tears of happiness.

"Lovi~Lovi wake up!" Antonio nearly gasped at the sight he saw next, I mean ... he nearly fainted to see his most precious thing in the world move after so he said this all of Lovino's arm tensed and rose up into the air near Antonio's face...

* * *

**Meghan: Translation for song if cha want to know:**

**A LA PUERTA DEL CIELO:**

**English translation:**

**At the gate of Heaven little shoes they are selling**  
**For the little bare-footed angels there dwelling.**

**cho: Slumber my baby, slumber my baby**  
**Slumber my baby, arru, aarru.**

**God will bless children who go to sleep**  
**God will help mothers who pray.**

**Cool eh!**

oh yeah so anyway i hardly edited this chappy meg did most of it *wipes tear away* i'm so proud of her! lol so hope u like this chapter and we will be branching off a fruk a ameripan and a prucan story from this so woop woo! .

Riley~


	13. Chapter 13

...Lovino's arm tensed and rose up into the air near Antonio's face. Antonio gasped dramatically as he saw Lovino's arm swing up into the air and blinked for what seemed to be in slow motion before he felt a sharp and powerful stinging sensation burst into life on his right cheek. He looked down and saw Lovino's arm had moved downwards and then, ... he registered what had happened...His Lovi had slapped him! He brought a shakey hand up to his face and fresh tears of pain threatened to spill down his cheeks. His mouth opened and closed like a gold fish as he tried to form some sort of sentence, but nothing of the sorts came out. He dragged his gaze over to the brown haired Italian and starred for a few seconds. He never did realize what such an odd mixture of colours that Lovino's eyes were, a dark chocolate brown mixed with a light shade of grass green,... such an odd mix of colours for hazel eyes. Antonio snapped back to reality and then gasped as he realized his Lovi was actually awake! He lunged at the Italian, who was recovering his eye sight from the white blaring lights of the hospital room. The Italian stiffened at the sudden act of affection, but eventually relaxed into the hug and too wrapped his arm...the one that wasn't broke, around the Spainard...That was until he felt water seeping through his hospital gown. Gah that shit was ugly by the way! ...He pulled away slightly and turned his head to the right to see Antonio crying...He didn't know what to say really, he never was good at the comforting part, more the insulting part making them cry...This situation wasn't completely new though. As his brother used to cry all the time when he was little. He gave a weak smile,which was all he could muster in his weakened state. He rubbed comforting circles on Antonio's back and shushed him while he said something in his ear.

"Come on Antonio,...please-a don't cry...Please, ...I'm not good at the comforting thing..." He gave another weak smile and lifted Antonio's chin and placed a sweet,gentle kiss on the spaniards lips. The Spainard's crying calmed down and when it had fully stopped he looked into the Italian's eyes and gave him a happy grin that faltered as the pain from the slap returned to his cheek. Antonio's hand came up and rubbed his red and sore cheek before he spoke.

"...Why did you slap meee Lovi~?" Antonio whinned. The Italian's normal scowl plastered itself back onto his face as he crossed his arms across his chest in a childish manner.

"That was for what you did to me tomato munching-Gah! You could have told me earlier!You deserved it bastard! I hate you!...I think" The Italian was now pouting, much like he used to do when he was younger and was blushing. Antonio just gave him a large cheshire grin before nodding in understanding kind of way. Lovino couldn't describe what had come over him, a fluttering feeling in his heart, it felt like a large mob of butterflies had just infested his stomach and there was an uncontrolable blush spreading all over him and his face was as red as one of the Spanairds famous tomatoes. Was it...Love? No! It couldn't be! He didn't love him anymore what so ever!...But what would explain the why Lovino had kissed Antonio just now...and hugged him ! yup...well he couldn't exactly say he hated the Spaniard now so...wow... really? Lovino hadn't expected to forgive Antonio...but. He wouldn't deny that any longer,The fact that he...lo-liked- screw it! Loved antonio again. He had decided that now and promised it himself. He would forgive Antonio and forget this whole thing, hopefully.

"Lovi, did you hear me explain myself...?" Antonio questioned his head falling. The Italian looked away from Antonio's face and sighed.

"Yeah...I did bastard...even though I couldn't tell you that when I was-a out, but I believe you...i guess, and I...I'm sorry? for what I did to you in return... Kay bastard? Cause I'm not saying it again. so uh...you forgive me?." Lovino put emphasis on the you and looked down before sneaking a small look at Antonio ,who's eyes bore into his showing his passion and love that Lovino was not returning at this moment in time. Antonio's eyes lit up like fireworks as he shook his head yes and spoke quickly.

"Sisisisissisisisisisisi~! I forgive you Lovi~" Antonio gave a cute smile before he grabbed a hold of the Italian and hugged him before kissing him. The Italian stuttered words that made no sense and just gave in to the Spaniard hugging the living day lights out of him...again.'Stupid...Antonio' He muttered. 'That hurt idiot. I haven't exactly recovered yet' He said gesturing to his ribs, broke arm and leg but he wasn't really angry. When the Spainard finally gave up trying to hug him Lovino gave an awkward cough before whispering three important words.

"Um...I-I love you..." Lovino had flushed red and Antonio looked like he was going to cry, like a mother as her daughter leaves for the school prom, and then practically shouted,

"I love you too Lovi~!" They continued like that until Antonio grew tired and gave out a loud yawn.

"Are you-a tired Antonio?" Lovino rolled his eyes but smirked as he knew the Spaniard was like a little boy when he had to go to bed.

"Nooooooooo Lovi~I'mmmmm not tiiiirrreeedddd..." Lovino just rolled his eyes again and patted the space next to him, letting Antonio lay down next to him on the bed.

"You are... now get some sleep." He had flushed red at the closeness of the other teen and turned away. Not long after he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist before they pulled him closer to the settled Spainish teen. Antonio sighed in comfort and gave Lovino a quick peck on the cheek before he spoke.

"Oh okay Lovi.." Antonio gave out another loud yawn,"I love you, mi little tomato, good night..." After that Antonio was asleep and he snored softly. Lovino just stared at him dumbfounded before he too rolled over and feeling the fatiuge take over him again fell to sleep in the arms of his lover.

* * *

**Meghan; Not the end they're gonna go see Femke next~ Revenge baby**

Yeah...meghan does not like femke.. . anyways eeeep spamano! 3 oh and tell us if you want us to continue this as a sort of gauken hetalia story, each few chapters focusing on a different pairing and such kay? Cause we think it sounds good XD


	14. Chapter 14

~The Hospital~  
As if on que, Romano heard a strange beeping noise that sounded awfully familiar...A lot like his alarm clock...He was gonna kill that thing, If it's possible to kill an alarm clock of the sorts... Lovino's eyes fluttered in an annoyed manner but immiadiatley squinted at the harsh white light coming through the open window onto his now scowling face. He grunted and lazily rolled over onto his left side but his nose meeting the chest of a certain still sleeping Spaniard. His eyes wondered from the Spainiard's chest up towards his tanned face. Lovino found that his eyes stayed a little too long on the sleeping Antonio's face. His face burst into colour, his face really did look like one of Antonio's tomatoes...which he had destroyed...he would have to apologise for that later. After about a minute Antonio's eyes finally broke free from the cluches of sleep and his beautiful jade green irises shone in the morning sunlight, only adding to the cuteness of him when he'd just woken up. Lovino's face turned even redder, if that was possible, and he turned back onto his other side extremely flustered with the closeness of the other teenager. "What were you looking at Lovi~" The Spainiard gave a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Lovino on the other hand just flamed red and began to stutter when speaking. "I wasn't looking at anything! Nothing you-a suggestive jerk!" Lovino had now shoved his burning face into the pristine white pillow and anything he said came out muffled. "Oh reallllllyyyyyy Lovi~ Are you suuuurrrreeeee~?" Antonio was now having fun teasing the Italian with remarks and comments. Lovino didn't look at Antonio or bother to lift his face from the pillow."No,bastard fuck y-..." Lovino's head shot up , and he began ranting,"STOP WINDING ME UP TOMATO MUNCHING-MNGFFF...!" Lovino was cut off by a soft pair of lips, his eyes slowly slid shut and he relaxed a little bit and went with what the Spanish teen was doing. The kiss was all too short for the Italian as Antonio pulled away all too soon. Antonio gave out a soft chuckle, as he had seen the flash of want in Lovino's eyes "Lovi~ We can't do anything here, it's a public hospital, remeberrrr~"Antonio continued to laugh while Lovino's face burned as hot as a white fire.

Lovino gave the Spaniard a cold glare while puffing out his cheeks childishly. Antonio just gave him a ditzy closed eye smile as the Italian pouted cutely. But still Antonio was not catching on.. so Lovino decided to make the first move... He smashed his lips on Antonio's who was ultamately surprised by this but nether the less his eyes slowly closed and he took control of the situation. Lovino snaked his tongue into the older's mouth receiving a satisfying moan. He smirked as he felt his bulge clash with Antonio's, begging to be touched. Much to the Spaniard's displeasure he pulled away, admiring his boyfriend's flawless features. Antonio forced him to his back straddling him, leaning down and biting his lip gently, receiving a stifled groan. "Let it all out," He stated as he sucked, licked and bit the younger's exposed neck. "And no touching." Antonio smirked as he pinned Lovino's arms above his head, leaning back down to lick the exposed skin, being sure to leave bruises. "What if someone walks in?" Lovino questioned, half moaning."No one will walk in," Antonio assured as he bit down on the sweet spot he loved so much. Lovino bucked his hips, receiving a gasp from both boys at the contact."What if-" Antonio cut his boyfriend off with a rough kiss, letting his tongue graze his teeth."Shut up." He growled to his boyfriend, snaking his hands up the plaid hospital gown, swiftly removing it to admire the beautiful chest and took chance to flip them around, "Too many clothes." He stated as he removed the short-sleeved jacket and the suddenly irritating neck bow, leaving him bare-chested. Antonio fumbled with the waistband of the beautiful boy as he trailed kisses down his chest. "Ah-ah. Off." Lovino demanded and signalled to the boys tan trousers. They leaned slightly as Antonio slipped out of his trousers and boots, the cool air chilling his legs. Lovino wrapped his legs around the Spaniard's waist disconnected their lips, joined by a thread of saliva. They removed the opposite's boxers, staring deeply into each others eyes. Lovino slowly layed himself down on the hospital bed, to be joined by Antonio. "Are you ready?" Antonio asked warily as he positioned himself."Yes, I love you." He stated and pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss."I love you." Antonio whispered through kisses.

~Kiku and Alfred point of view~  
Kiku and Alfred had awoken early that morning. They had not visited their ill friend for days,...so what a better time then the present. Kiku obviously was the first to wake up in the morning and had the amazing job of waking up a lazy American male...Which was not all that fun at all... The American would just roll over and grunt in disaprovable. Kiku tryed mutiple times,...only in the end to end up literally dragging the young man out of the bed and down the stairs... Alfred really did wake up after that... He also ended up with a very large bump on his head from falling down multiple stairs. They both got to the hospital for around eleven o'clock, and asked the nurse if they could see Lovino, she nodded and they made their way down to the room.

Kiku knocked on the door and certain noises could be heard from inside, Alfred just grinned largely and Kiku blushed a deep red. Alfred leaned over to the Japanese teen and whispered in his ear,  
"Dude, we should totally walk in on them..." Alfred's grin only grew larger as the Japanese teen shook his head no , but... of course the American was not going to listen to logic,... what so ever... Alfred kicked down the door, literally, and burst in to hysterics at the awkward position Lovino and Antonio were in. Kiku on the other hand had a mini nosebleed but quickly wipped it away flustered and spoke quickly,  
"Wearesosorryforwalkinginonyo u!" With that he dragged the still laughing American out of the room blushing a million different shades of red.'You know...maybe we should follow in their example?' Alfred smirked. The japanese teen blushed worse, if possible 'We shall do no such thing!'

~Back in the room~  
Lovino blushed as red as a tomato and Antonio's mouth hung open... They had just been caught doing 'it' in a hospital room... Both imediatly grabbed their clothes and began to get dressed with very flustered looks on their faces...

* * *

Hahaha cause there just isn't enough awkwardness in the world o(^-^)o. But yeah! Credit goes to my friend danielle for the smutty? part...idk wtf to call it lol. And the rest to me n' meg! Also how do you people feel about me starting a 2p!Hetalia fanfic? Because I haven't seen any lately and it's bothering me since 2p is pretty awesome!

Anyway thanks to all my amazingful reviewers! You make me so happy and we reached 30 reviews! It might not seem like alot to others but it's alot to me :D So thanks soooo much! And I hope we can reach 30 follows soon too :3

Riley~


	15. Chapter 15

It has been a week or so since Lovino had gotten out of hospital and had been caught in that awkward...position...with Antonio. Lovino had a cast on his arm and leg still and had to use cruches but he was better than he was when he was sat in a hospital bed. He had to have help though when ever he wanted to stand up or get out of bed as he had to get used to having casts on and not being able to do simple things for a while. The doctor said he would have to have the casts on for a further six weeks in order to make sure his bones healed properly. This was a downside however as Antonio couldn't help but make a fucking fuss about every little thing. Even Lovino was just moving around on the sofa to get comfortable Antonio would move his leg or something that he could do by himself. It felt like he was disabled. He had also apologised for the tomato destroying he had done along with Arthur, Kiku and Mathew, those three apart from the stubbron Brit had appologised to Antonio face to face, Arthur just refused to appologise to the Spaniard and every time he was asked to he just stuck his nose in the air and made a little hmph noise. Lovino on the other hand was completely over it and resumed his normal munching on tomatoes and cursing in three languages, Spanish, Italian and English...So no change there then... Antonio was ditzy and dense but was way too fussy over Lovino... So no real change there then.. Although Antonio was now somewhat more possesive of his italian boyfriend, even though Lovino had explained multiple times that he had never actually dated Arthur, it was just another scheme of theirs.

Lovino was now sat, more like spread across Antonio's sofa munching on a cherry red tomato his eyes dully glued to the T.V screen. Antonio was sat on the floor in front of him, his eyes kept on flicking from Lovino to the weather reporter on the T.V screen. Lovino noticed this and scowled at Antonio, who just gave him a ditzy, stupid smile as if to imply, 'What's wrong? Have I got something on my face?'. Lovino just turned his head back to the screen and his scowl became more intense. Antonio swizled around to look at Lovino in the eyes and turned his head slightly which in Lovino's oppinion looked really cute and innocent. Lovino flushed a bright red and spoke up.

"What-a are you looking at-a bastard!" Lovino shouted rather rudely. Antonio just laughed a rather cute 'Fusososososo' and spoke with a few giggles here and there..

"Just at you Lovi~ Your so pretty you know~" Antonio practically sung. Lovino just glared at him coldly, the room must have dropped a few degrees. If only looks could kill...

"Well what were-a you looking at in the first place tomato bastard?And guys aren't pretty you idiota!" Antonio just shrugged stubbornly and smiled again.

"Nothing Lovi~ Just looking to see if you were comfortable, that's all...and yes they are, sometimes!" Lovino just rolled his eyes, he did not need him looking after him twenty four seven. God he was just like a baby sitter for Lovino... Not that he didn't mind being fed tomatoes by the Spanish ! What the hell was he thinking! He couldn't think like that! Lovino blushed a light pink before he turned back to Antonio who was very close to his face for his own comfort. He blushed darker and pushed Antonio away slightly. Antonio came closer and stole a soft peck on the lips from Lovino, who kissed back a little before Antonio pulled away and grabbed a tomato from the bowl on the table.

"Want a tomato mi amor?~" Lovino just nodded and leaned forward opening his mouth slightly. Antonio smiled a closed eye smile and put the red friut to Lovino's lips. Lovino bit down and took and bit of the tomato, one bite at a time until the whole ripe fruit was gone. Lovino licked the juice off that was running down his chin and as soon as he looked up Antonio claimed his lips but pulled away and spoke in a happy cheer,

"You taste sweet Lovi~ mi amor~!" Lovino just sighed blushed and gave a rare smile before he spoke up.

"So bastard are we-a going to talk to Femke about what-a she did or let her think you love her?" Lovino made quotation marks with his fingers on love her and rolled his eyes as well. Antonio just sighed which was rare as he was normally a happy go lucky sort of person. Lovino raised an eyebrow in question and Antonio just shrugged and wimpered a little.

"I don't know Lovi... I don't want to hurt the girl...but I don't want to be mauled by her and be kissed again..."Antonio shivered at the thought, it wasn't that the spaniard was fully gay, he was bi but him and femke had been childhood friends and kissing her seemed as awkward as kissing your sister or cousin. Lovino got a little angry and gave a frustrated sigh.

"Well we can't-a just leave her thinking-a she is with you" Lovino once again made quatation marks on with you and rolled his eyes. Antonio just gave out another sigh and Lovino spoke up frustrated with the scene before him.

"Hey bastard! We should-a go and storm up to her house and-a demand an explanation! She knew you were-a with me so she should tell the truth with-a both of us there!" Antonio's eyes brightened slightly at the fire that had returned to his love, it reminded him of the happier times he had shared with him before he had been in the horrible car crash and he thought he would never see his beautiful hazel eyes again. Antonio nodded.

"You are going to come with me right mi amor?.." Lovino nodded enthusiastically.

"Course I'm-a coming! I wouldn't -a miss an opertunity to kick some ass any time!" Antonio chuckled and stood up helping Lovino up off the sofa and into the hall way...Not that lovino could actually 'kick ass' due to his current state. Lovino had help putting his jacket and converse on and grabbed his cruches while Antonio got ready then opened the door for Lovino who hobbled out of the door and down to the car. Antonio followed closely behind and opened the car door for Lovino before getting in himself and starting up the engine. He took a glance at Lovino who gave him a quick nod. Antonio then put the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway and sped off down the road.

~Time skip~

So Lovino and Antonio stood on the doorstep of Femke's house both glancing at eachother with slightly worried faces. Would she admit to it? Would she try and practically kill Lovino? Would she even answer? Would she kiss Antonio in front of Lovino? Who knows? Antonio raised a fist and knocked out a familiar tune on the door. They both waited for what seemed to be a decade before they heard a click of a lock and the door creaked open...

* * *

_To be continued..._

_**Thank you to these beautiful people!~** Kitsunechan, brebear,NOMNOMBUNNYWILLEATYOURSOUL, luna-music inc, 5star101, , russianchinadoll, tomzie, wegaz123, EqualDemise731, Spamano4ever, Spamano Yay, Zombie Killer Kitty, RixOhara, Akay1kay, Alice Vargas, Aniya, DeathAngel212, DreamVoiceActress1, Echoes of shadows, Forgotten dragon, Kichimiangra, LovinaxTonio95, MiraMizu15, P3ace9797, RandomWriter57, Rikki Elric, Sheenastears, Structure Vargas, Tabby-Tan, TamashiiWolf, XxcascadeXx, Madelinemaryann, Mayflowermayghan, pizza-pasta-hetalia, xkissimi, Arkxy-chan, Funny Cat, Mafiusu, Mona Lisa's Ballad, NekoEva13, Drawret and Kazzlynn **You're all amazing! We are so grateful for your support! For your reviews/follows/faves, it makes us so glad you are enjoying our story :D**_

Meghan: Yay~ *happy dance* You're going down Femke ,Lovino mafia style! *yawns* I need a siesta... Oh Hetalia influence...

Riley: Oh Meghan! u craaazzzyy ^-^ I was at japanese today so i have no idea what made her so tired :L oh well! Until next time daahlings :3


	16. Chapter 16

The door creaked open to reveal a cheerful looking Femke, who's smile faltered as she saw who was stoof on her doorstep. Her gaze flickered from Antonio, who was shaking a little and looked the other way while rubbing the back of his neck, and then to Lovino, who was stood with his permanent scowl plastered on his features. Femke returned his scowl with one of her own, both stared at each other with an icy hate.

"Lovino.."

"Femke.." Both of the two carried on starring at each other with hate, if looks could kill, they would both be on the floor. Antonio flipped his head from side to side as he starred at the two, he smiled then diztily.

"Antonio!" He gave them two a truly dim smile and the two rolled their eyes as Lovino started to talk.

"Stupid! Why did you feel the need to say you're own name!" Antonio laughed his, in Lovino's opinion creepy laugh of Fusosososo and then cheered.

"Well you forget to say my name silly! I wanted to be mentioned as well!" Lovino sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Stupid idiota.." Femke smiled at Lovino, which looked like more of a smirk to him. She launched herself at an unsupecting Antonio who had the wind knocked out of him by her and before he could react she had smashed her lips onto his. Antonio's eyes widened as she put her arms around his neck. He gasped and pushed her away so fast she may have gotten whiplash. Antonio looked as though he was about to cry. Lovino on the other hand was fuming. His face was red with his building rage and his hands gripped so tightly at the crutches that his knuckles had turned a ghostly white. He bit his bottom lip so hard in irratation that some blood rolled down his chin. Femke on the other hand loooked rejected and hurt, she was curently rubbing her back from where she slammed into the front door of her house. She looked at ANotnio with teary eyes while Lovino glarred daggers at her.

" What the...h-hell was that about Toni..." She looked almost pleading as Lovino clenched his fists even tighter. Antonio gave a small pathetic smile.

"W-well.." Lovino cut him off there.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG WITH HIM! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK HE WOULD COME HERE WITH ME SHAKING AND THE-A LOT FOR YOU-A TO COME OUT OF THE GOD-A DAMN DOOR AND-A KISS HIM LIKEA YOU OWN HIM! HE'S NOT YOUR LAP DOG YOU LITTLE-A COW!" Femke mocked being hurt by him and grabbed onto Antonio's arms.

"Lovi~ you hurt me~ Toni~ Why did you bring HIM with you?" She gestured towards Lovino with an evil glint in her eyes. Antonio let out a shaky sigh as he tore his glare away from the now fuming Italian to the clingy woman on his left arm.

"I-I came here t-to t-t-tell you s-something Femke..." He looked once again at Lovino who nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck and wipped his brow of sweat, swallow thickly before he continued talking. " Well you see... me and Lovi... kind of...go...out..." Femke's eyes seemed to darken at the words. She looked down, her bangs covering her face.

"And when! Were you planning on telling me this!" Her voice dripped with venom and Lovino cut in once again.

"Well we only got back together while I was in hospital and today it seemed that we had to... SO DON'T GO SHOUTING AT ANTONIO! IF YOU'RE MAD AT ANYONE IT SHOULD BE ME!" Lovino smirked as he said the next bit." After all ,Femke, I did steal him from you.."He winked at her smirk still in place. She scoffed and turned back to Antonio who was smiling slightly at Lovino.

"So you got a little man-whore did you now... Well I'll tell you this, don't come running to me when he is cheating on you bastard!" Lovino clenched his teeth and practically hissed at Femke.

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN BITCH!" She smirked at Lovino.

"No I don't... Because I don't want to see you in hospital again, and MY Toni upset!" Lovino growled.

She simply laughed and waltzed up to Lovino 'Y'know I can tell you want to hit me...But you can't!' She laughed again 'That's too bad~!'He growled and dropped one crutch and before Femke could comprhend what was going on Lovino had pulled a clenched fist back and socked femke in the jaw. She stumbled dramatically and fell on her bum, while crocodile tears flooded down her truth Lovino hadn't punched her hard. He hadn't meant to. He didn't want to hurt a girl, no matter how evil. She pulled a hand up to her face and spoke.

"Toni~" She whined " Did you she what that little brat just did!" Antonio nodded and she sent Lovino a smirk. Antonio may have been dense,...well incredibly dense, but he could she the smirk she sent Lovino's way. Antonio then bent down and spoke to Femke more privately, he spoke darkly, his voice laced in venom.

"Femke, you know all too well, that you provoked it. Don't try it again. Because if I remember correctly you were the one in hospital for bullying Lovino infront of Elizabeta am I right? Now we don't want worse to happen do we? And believe me when I say this. Worse will happen, if this scenario is repeated. I personally am not going to hurt you but I'm sure others will.'Femke gasped and her eyes went wide before Antonio got up his bangs still covering his face. How did Antonio know about that anyway?!

" That is a promise I make to you... I suggest you don't forget it. For your own sake..." He then turned on his heel and walked towards Lovino. Lovino gave him a confused face and he lightened up immediatly.

"Lovi~ You look so cute like that~" He cooed and gave Lovino a little kiss on his pink cheek. Lovino blushed and turned his head to the side. Antonio took this opportunity to grab Lovino's hand and help him back to the car. Lovino rotated his head to look back at Femke, who was still sat on the floor eyes wide and her hand covering her mouth. The italian then turned to look at Antonio who smiled at him.

"Don't worry she wont be bothering you again.." This creeped Lovino out a little but he just shrugged it off and spoke up.

"So what did you say to her bastard?" Antonio just smiled.

"Something that will make sure she doesn't interfere again'. Lovino nodded and looked out of the window at the passing sighed feeling pretty guilty. He hit a girl. Even if she had kissed his boyfriend and provoked it partly...he hit a girl. Wow. Lovino carried on his thoughts, That was until his belly rumbled in hunger. Antonio just laughed and then had a Eureka moment.

"How about we have that date we never finished?" Lovino blushed but agreed , so Antonio turned around, with so much grace, and zoomed back down the road towards the ever waiting resturant.

* * *

Meghan: Yay~ 2p involvement! Aint I just so awesome!?

Riley: *nods* yeah... But it wasn't reaaallyyy 2p :D Anyways! Hope you liiikkeee! And this story is almost coming to a end. But no worries! The chapters on this will continue and they will show the dillemas of other couples! Who knows we might even write requests XD. Oh and we're sorry we haven't updated in a while. We were busy with our ameripan/fruk/spamano story Amongst the dragons...Fairy tale stories are so much fun to write! Oh and Meg thought it'd be ok for lovi to hit a girl since he's a uke n all. And it's sexist to think that girls can hit boys and boys can't hit girls...:3 so yeah. Review, fave, follow! It all means alot to get so much lovely support from you guys!

Riley und Meg AWAY~!


	17. Chapter 17

Lovino and Antonio drove for about an hour. Most of the way Lovino was looking out of the window bored out of his brain. They passed numerous houses and this became less frequent as they got to the 'posh' side of the city. The shops they had passed when Arthur had driven them to the restaurant, which was now about three or four weeks ago, Lovino couldn't remember and prefered not to. He didn't want to remember the pain he went through when he was hit head on by that car. It brought chills down his spine to even think about it, never again did he want to go through that sort of pain, or anyone else for that matter. His hazel eyes scanned the road as they whizzed past, it was just a gray blur with white blotches here and there. Lovino tilted his head lazily and rolled his head towards Antonio, who seemed to be consentrating on the road, as his tounge was stuck out the side of his mouth in a childish way. Lovino smiled a little at Antonio's child like cuteness. He really could be cute some times... even if he was dense and slightly, dim witted. Lovino couldn't deny that he liked the Spanish teen, he just couldn't get it into his head how stupidly dense he could be at times. But he couldn't hate the spaniard for long... no it wasn't really possible as Antonio had mastered the art of the puppy eyes and crocodile tears. Lovino chuckled inwardly and it reached Antonio's ears.

"Why are you laughing mi amor?" Lovino blushed a little and turned back to the window his blush still dusting his cheeks.

"Nothing, bastard" Lovino mumbled it and Antonio just smiled and chuckled a little while Lovino huffed,not really annoyed." Anyway, are we nearly there yet?" Antonio laughed a little and smiled with his eyes closed.

"We'll be there soon mi amor!" Lovino panicked slightly and fussed.

"Antonio! Keep-a your eyes open and on the-a road!" Antonio opened his eyes and kept glancing at Lovino, who seemed to be holding onto his seat for dear life.

"Don't worry so much Lovi~" Lovino rolled his eyes trying to look perfectly fine which ended up looking perfectly saw this and looked at Lovino with a worryful look." Why don't you get a nap in, you have been missing your siestas lately... Maybe you need to catch up on lost sleep.." Lovino suddenly felt groggy and nodded his head, his curl bobbed with his head and he rolled over in the seat, gettin comfortable. He did and rested his head.

"Wake me when we-a get there...idiota..." He whispered the last bit as he drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep. Antonio sighed and stroked Lovino's hair a little before he put his hands back on the steering wheel at the two and ten o'clock postions. He turned on the radio softly and sung along to the spanish singer on the radio. Enrique Iglesias. He sang as quietly as possible trying not to wake Lovino up as he didn't want a repeat of last time. Lovino went all ganster on him and he is still recovering from the large bruises that were left by Lovino's fists and feet.

_Esta noche bailamos  
Te doy toda mi vida  
Quedate conmigo_

Tonight we dance  
I leave my life in your hands  
We take the floor  
Nothing is forbidden anymore

Don't let the world in outside  
Don't let a moment go by  
Nothing can stop us tonight

Bailamos  
Let the rhythm take you over  
Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio  
Bailamos  
wanna live this life forever  
Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio  
Te quiero

Tonight I'm yours  
We can make it happen I'm so sure  
Now I'm letting go  
There is something I think you should know

I won't be leaving your side  
We're gonna dance through the night  
I'm gonna reach for the stars

Tonight we dance  
like no tomorrow  
If you will stay with me

Te quiero  
Mi amor

Quedate conmigo  
esta noche bailamos

Bailamos  
Let the rhythm take you over  
Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio  
Bailamos  
Gonna wanna live this life forever

_Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio _

Antonio finished singing and wondered if Lovino would get up and dance with him one day. Highly unlikely... But maybe it would happen...maybe if he got Lovino drunk on alcohol, maybe he'd get up then? Yeah right Antonio! Lovino isn't stupid! Well he could hope right. He looked at his Lovi's face and looked at the spiraling curl, why did he always want to pull it? He shouldn't though because Lovino always told him to stay away from it as he didn't like it being touched. Maybe he'd ask him about it later...

~Time Skip~

Antonio pulled the car up outside the restaurant and pulled the handbreak up keeping the car in position. He undid his seat belt and looked over at Lovino, who was some how still sleeping soundly curled up in a little ball on his seat. He leaned over and gently pocked Lovino's shoulder.

"Lovi~ Wake up Lovi~" Lovino didn't stir and Antonio sighed. He looked at the curl, maybe that would wake Lovino up. He reached over slowly and his finger tips gently brushed over the curl, as if on reaction, the italian blushed bright red biting his lip but his hand shot up and grabbed his hand. Antonio squeaked slightly and Lovino cracked his eyes open. His hazel eyes glared at Antonio with danger and he sat up.

"Let go b-bastard..."Antonio looked at lovino with a confused expression but let go of the curl, in turn lovino let go of Antonio's hand, which fell by Antonio's leaned forward and looked out of the window on Antonio's side.

"Finally, it took you long enough to drive here.." Lovino unclipped his seat belt and got out of the car streaching his legs while he walked onto the pavement by Antonio's side, only just getting over the shock of what antonio had just done. He knocked on the window and Antonio smiled then go out of the car as well , locking it with a click of a button. He then turned back around and grabbed Lovino's arm and pulled him into the enterance of the restaurant.

"Let's go Lovi~" They got seated and ordered their food while casually talking.

~Later On~

Lovino and Antonio had been in the restaurant for an couple of hours now and a lot of the customers had left, just the couples that had come on dates out were left. The restaurant had took the oppertunity and put some songs on for the couples to dance to together. Antonio looked as though he was going to burst out of his seat while Lovino burried his head in his hands. Antonio couldn't take it any more.

"Come on Lovi~ Lets dance!" Lovino shook his head no and blushed.

"No way bastard..." Antonio sighed.

"Fine then I'll go dance all by myself!..." He got up and shoved the chair out and walked over to the dance floor and started to sway around an imaginary partner, dipping and twirling 'them'. Lovino sighed and got up and tiptoed over to the dance floor and spotted Antonio smiling at a girl. He stormed over and kissed him on the lips, Antonio kissed back and Lovino smirked as the girl walked away with a disgusted expression_ on her face. Antonio laughed and began to twirl Lovino around happily...

Best Life Ever...

* * *

TBC .3.

Meghan:Yay!

Me: Meg you really need to write longer notes...seriously. Anyway I guess we might write more for the spamano turn of this story but which couple would you like to see in this story next? Like fully, focused on just like the past 16 chapters have been on spamano ^-^ Tell us in the reviews and we shall le write XDAlso if you could leave a review it's much appriciated. No but really it is! I love reading reviews! And getting faves and follows. I love you guys so much *Glomps all fans of this story and hands cookies to each and every one* really I never thought this story would get 30 reviews let alone 40! It's a massive achievement for me n' meg. Also I may start replying to reviews. But c'mon let's get 45 reviews by this chapter pleaaasssseee *puppy dog eyes* X3 but seriously huge thanks to the guys n gals that helped us get 40 reviews! And tell us which couple you want to see next :3 I'll stop my rant lol byeee guys

Riley~


	18. Chapter 18

Lovino sighed as he watched Finn and Jake gossip on the screen. Nothing ultimately amazing was going on, well not since the make up date and confronting Femke about things. He was sat with his feet on the back of the sofa and his head hung over the cushions. Red juice ran down his upside down cheek as he munched on a plump tomato. Mathew was sat next to him and had not said a word in the past hour or two and Lovino was fed up of listening to childish voices of actors and turned his head towards the shy Canadian quickly. Mathew jumped a little in his seat as Lovino scowled at him.

"Do you-a ever talk!" Mathew looked at him confused for a second before he put his nose into his polar bear's fur and mumbling.

"W-Well I never f-feel the n-need to.." Lovino looked at him confused.

"Don't you-a ever WANT to talk?" Mathew shook his head no and averted his violet eyes back to the TV screen. Lovino sighed loudly and looked back to the TV screen as well. The whole reason Lovino was even in the house with the shy man was because Antionio had decided to reunite an old school group him, Francis and Gilbert had called 'The Bad Touch Trio'. To "reunite" this so called group they had gone out drinking at a local bar... All the less fun for Lovino and Mathew. Arthur he had heard was with his so called 'Magic Trio', and they were doing "magic" in Arthur's cellar. He didn't understand why only people with magical capabilities were allowed into the club, but magic wasn't even real in Lovino's opinion, but he didn't know. He sighed again and Mathew looked at him curiously.

"Um.. Do y-you want a h-hot chocolate o-or something?..." Lovino looked at him lazily but then stuck his tongue out in distgust.

"Eww no-a way... That stuff is-a for babies...Hmmm.." Lovino put his pointer finger to his chin thinking but then clicked his fingers as he decided what he wanted, " How about some-a red wine? Just-a because they're all out getting drunk of there-a butts doesn't mean-a we cant at-a home!" Mathew looked at him unsure...

"Um... B-But what if they all come home drunk, and w-we are too...s-something bad could happen L-Lovino..." Lovino flapped his hand.

"Pfft! Whatever! I want something to drink-a and I shall-a go and get it!" Lovino then flipped his legs over his head and did a backwards roll before getting to his feet and marching to the kitchen, his head held high. Mathew quickly got up leaving his polar bear on the sofa and he hastily followed Lovino into the kitchen. He watched as Lovino got a bottle out of a cupboard marked 'Antonio's' and popping it on the counter before popping the cork out of the top with the help of a cork screw. Mathew raised his hand a little in protest.

"L-Lovino.. Um ...isn't that Antonio's s-s-stuff?" Lovino shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"What he-a doesn't know can't kill him, and besides, he-a can just get another bottle from-a shop. So stop being a big wimp, and-a help me drink this liquid gold!" Mathew's eyes watched Lovino's hand as it grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and placed them on the side, then filling them with a royal red,purple colour. Lovino picked up one cup and sipped on it before picking up the other and thrusting it in Mathew's face.

"Come on-a! It-a wont kill you Mattie!" Mathew hesitantly took the glass from Lovino and eyes the liquid in it. It looked a nice colour and smelt fruity, although it was rich in alcohol, the smell radiated off the drink. Mathew looked at Lovino and took a small sip. The coughed a little as he generally didn't drink alcohol, and it burned a little. He clacked his mouth a little and the after taste was a fruity and soft taste. He smiled a little and took another small sip while Lovino had drank nearly half of his glass already. Lovino sighed contently,

"Ahhh~ That is the-a stuff~" Mathew nodded a little and Lovino sat down at the table his legs and feet rested on the table surface. He gestured for Mathew to sit down, which he did and the two sat and drank wine while having a nice friendly chat...

A few hours later and Mathew and Lovino were completely wasted... Lovino cackled loudly and Mathew gave out drunken giggles.

"And I r-remember-r-r when Antonio once fed-d-d me an orange-e painted r-red! It was hilarious-s-s!" Lovino slurred uncontrollably and laughed at the end of everything he said. Mathew giggled, a drunken blush spread on his face, and spoke rather loudly.

"Tehehehe~ I remeber-r when Gilbert-t-t once fed Kumajiro c-carrots-s! Kumajiro bit his hand-d-d!~" Mathew was also slurring his words and giggled intensely. Mathew's glasses were crooked on his face and Lovino's curl had some how managed to turn from a curl to a weird looking knot, or a squiggle...You couldn't tell...Mathew laughed so much his head reeled back and hit the stone wall behind, hard. Mathew laughed still but clutched his head in pain. He brought his hand near his eyes and noticed the red dripping down it. Lovino was now on the floor laughing and rolling aorund and obvious drunken pink blush on the top of his cheek bones. Mathew stopped laughing and heard the door click and foot steps come down the hall before all turned black for him.

Antonio, Gilbert and Francis walked into the house perfectly sober. They were laughing and joking to each other with closed eye smiles plastered on all their faces, that was until they got to the end of the hall. They peered around the door to see Lovino soundly sleeping and Mathew ,so they assumed. Francis snickered and snapped a picture of the moment.

"Awww~ Zhey are zo cute when ztey are zleeping~" Francis smiled as Antonio stared at the bottles of his special wine that littered the tiled floor. Antonio grabbed a hold of his hair and silently squealed as all of his finest wine was either on the floor or in Mathew's and Lovino's stomachs. Gilbert was the last to look around the corner and laughed ta the sight.

"Looks like zhey had zhere ovn party Toni~ Kesesese!" Gilbert laughed and looked at his sleeping little birdie. Mathew's blond hair was splayed out across the table slightly and his glasses where crooked on the bridge of his nose. Gilbert silently laughed but thought how cute his little birdie looked asleep. He carried on looking at his birdie until he saw something red leaking out of the back of his head. He walked over to Mathew and lifted the hair on the back of his head slightly. To Gilbert's horror blood was dribbling out of the back of Mathew's head! Gilbert gasped and quickly gathered Mathew up into his arms and ran out of the door to his car. Antonio shook Lovino a little and asked.

"What have you two been doing?" Lovino rubbed his head.

"We had a couple of-a drinks...why?" Antonio looked at Francis who was still staring at the door.

"I think Mathew may have hurt himself while he was drunk..." Lovino's sleepy eyes shot open but his head groaned in displeasure, however he ingnored it.

"We need to go!" Antonio shook his head no.

"Nope~ you need to go to bed.." Lovino huffed childishly before turning his ehad away from Antonio.

* * *

Meghan: Prucan! Prucan! Prucan! Prucan! Prucan!

Riley: *smiles* I didn't even edit this chapter so yups! Also I've been meaning to mention this for a few chapters now. The requests for my lovely readers are on the way. Don't worry! And yup prucan now then ameripan! I hope the Prucan will be as long as our spamano even though we haven't written prucan before. We will try! For le fans! I love prucan too along with Fruk, Ameripan and Spamano. XD Not that that's nessecary. Also is it just me or does anyone else think that maroon 5's One more night just fit Fruk perfectly? Seriously. Anyway till next time my lovely readers! Also if you want to ask us somethin' or whatevs then ask in reviews as we shall be answering reviews next chapter...if we get enough :/ SO till next time *runs off to glomp meg*

Riley und Meg!


	19. Chapter 19

Gilbert panted as he ran towards his black Volvo, which was parked half way down the road. His crimson eyes gleamed with panic as Matthew did nothing to come round, but laid limply in his arms, his head rolling as Gilbert ran. Gilbert's heart tore a little at the sight of his birdie in such a terrible state. Matthew's violet, blue eyes were rested closed and his blond hair laid limply on and around his face like a halo. Gilbert's eyebrows furrowed into a frown as he reached his black car finally. He reached into his pocket for his keys. He searched clumsily as he held Matthew with one arm and the other fumbled around in his jeans pocket. His fingers ran over the keys and he quickly grabbed the metal end and put it in-between his teeth as he then grabbed the plastic end and pressed the unlock button twice before he whipped open the car door. He then put the key back in-between his clenched jaw and gently and tenderly placed the unconscious Matthew in the cushioned seat, taking extra care to move his blond locks from his face. Gilbert took a second to run his finger tips over the teens soft cheek which was still a little rosy from the alcohol he had consumed with Lovino. Gilbert's heart clenched even more and he forced himself to tear away from the Canadian's face and focus on the task at hand. Gilbert slammed the metal door shut and then quickly ran over to the other side of the car, before opening the door in a swift movement before he nearly leapt into the car and plugged the keys into the ignition. He revved the car before he floored the pedal and the small car's tires squealed in protest to the speed before Gilbert took off down the road with Matthew strapped into the seat next to him completely unaware of the situation.

Gilbert sped down the motor way chewing nervously on his lip. The nearest hospital was about another twenty minutes away from where he was currently, speeding down the motor way at an alarming speed. He wondered if he should slow down, just in case there were police out patrolling the roads for one driver to make it about two miles per hour over the speed limit before they pulled them over and gave them a ticket and three points on their license. Gilbert's crimson orbs gazed over at the Canadian still strapped into his car unmoving and not making a noise, well it wasn't like he normally talkative very often. Gilbert smiled at the Canadian's antics before he pushed his white locks out of his face, still keeping one hand on the steering wheel, before he returned them to the two and ten o'clock positions like he had been taught. He continued to chew on his lip unconsciously as his grip on the steering wheel became tighter as his nerves grew in the pit of his stomach. He pushed his back further into the cushions of the driver's seat and sighed as his gaze once again rested on the blond haired boy that looked as though he was in an incredibly deep sleep. He kept reassuring himself that Matthew was going to be just fine although the feeling didn't do justice. That was until...sirens went off in the background. Gilbert growled as he looked at the metre in his car. He was going eighty miles per hour! He immediately slowed down and pulled over in the nearest pull over and sighed as the officer tapped on his window.

"Do you know how many miles over the speed limit you were son?" Gilbert rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yep, zince the speed limit on zhis stretch of motor vay ist forty miles an hour, I was forty miles over the speed limit..." The officer scowled.

"Real smart kid-" Gilbert huffed in annoyance.

"Look! Can't you just give me a ticket or vhatever because I gotta be soemevhere in tventy minutes...?" The officer sighed.

"Three points on your license and a sixty pound fine..." Gilbert nodded and grabbed the ticket form the officer before he put up his window and then left the officer in the lay by and took of down the motor way, within the speed limit this time...

Gilbert burst through the doors to the hospital holding the unconscious Canadian in his arms, his body looking rather frail and limp. The nurses rushed over and two paramedics quickly helped them put Matthew onto a wheel-able bed before a nurse came over and rubbed Gilbert's back.

"Can you tell me what happened sir?" Gilbert nodded.

"Ja, I don't know the full zhing zo... Me and mien friends came back from a bar and ve found Matthew and Lovino passed out vith bottles of vine on zhe floor. Zo he had been drinking, but it looked like he hit his head on the stone in zhe kitchen because it was bleeding vhen I found him, and zhen I brought him here..." The female nurse nodded understandingly and patted his back as Gilbert sniffled and held back tears.

"He'll be okay, can I ask, have you done anything with him sir, like in a relationship kind of way?" Gilbert blushed.

"Um...ah...uh..J-J.." The nurse smiled.

"Only kidding kid, he'll come around soon.." Gilbert chuckled and rubbed the back the of his neck embarrassed that she nearly made him answer that certain question. The nurse wandered away a little before she turned around.

"He'll be in room sixty four if you want to see him.." Gilbert nodded and played with his fingers before he plucked up his confidence and carefully walked down the corridor avoiding people before he was stood outside the room Matthew was in. He put out one shaking hand and reached for the door knob. He clasped the metal and let out a shaky breath.

"Come on Gilbert, you can do zhis, you're awesome.." Gilbert applied pressure and turned the door knob letting it swing open to reveal Matthew who was hooked up to nothing as the doctors were assured he would come round soon, but there was a bandage wrapped around his head. Gilbert sighed. At least he hadn't got hit by a car like Lovino had; his heart wouldn't be able to take it. He strolled over to the Canadian who had been dressed in a hospital gown and sat down on a blue cushioned chair next to him. He clasped his own pale hand around Matthews more peach one and smiled to him. He liked the way Matthew's hand fit with his own larger one; it was nice, warm and soft, just like Matthew himself. Gilbert's eyes twinkled in happiness as Matthew's hand twitched slightly. His smile grew as the Canadian groaned as his head was probably throbbing from the blow he had received to the back of his head. Gilbert smiled as Matthew's violet, blue orbs fluttered open like beautiful butterflies. He smiled and smirked a little.

"Have a nice sleep birdie?" The man blinked a few times and spoke.

"I-I'm sorry...but um…who are you?" With those few words Gilbert's already torn heart ripped in half.

* * *

Meghan: POOR GILLY BEAR! I FEEL SO GUILTY! *curls up in corner* I betrayed you Prussia. I'm sorry...

Riley: It's kay meg. It's ok. Everything will be good! for the next few chapters it will be prucan and then whatever couple people request ^-^ Sorry for the looooooooooooong lack of updates. we really have no excuse and we will update faster now. Can you guys forgive us pleaseee? XD Review? Please? We would like to know what you think!

~Riley & Meg~


End file.
